Życie bez miłości to czarodziejska latarnia bez światła Evans Potter
by justyna910
Summary: Tematyka: fan fiction potterowskie o Lily i Jamesie pisane z perspektywy Lily, Czasy Huncwotów. W opowiadaniu nie ma Voldemorta i niektóre fakty różnią się o tych w książce. Lata pisania ff: 2009-2012, 2014- Więcej rozdziałów znajduje się na blogu :)
1. Rozdział 1 - Powrót do Hogwartu

Kiedy rankiem pierwszego września otworzyłam oczy, poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś w nocy wlał mi do ust Felix Felicis lub eliksir Euforii. Rozpierała mnie od środka bezgraniczna radość, moje serce na samą myśl o powrocie do Hogwartu zaczęło szybciej bić, a w brzuchu pojawiło się dziesiątki wesoło trzepoczących skrzydłami motyli. Zerknęłam na budzik i zdałam sobie sprawę, że do pełnego szczęścia dzielą mnie tylko dwie godziny. Jednak moje zielone oczy zdołały uchwycić coś jeszcze.

Niedaleko budzika stała ramka, a w niej znajdowała się fotografia. Nie było to zwykłe zdjęcie - najnormalniej w świecie się ruszało. Dziesięć osób śmiało się do obiektywu. W tyle stałam ja, Hestia Jones, Alicja Johnson, Emmelina Vance oraz Mary Macdonald. Przed nami, przy naszych nogach leżała szczerząc zęby piątka chłopaków: Huncwoci – Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew i James Potter oraz Frank Longbottom.

Ucieszyłam się, wiedząc, że znów ich wszystkich zobaczę. Nawet Pottera. Od końca szóstej klasy zaczęłam traktować go lepiej, jak przyjaciela. Nie jest już tym chłopakiem, który rzucał zaklęcia na każdego po kolei pokazując, jaki jest mądry i utalentowany. To teraz mężczyzna, który wie, czego chce i nie potrzebuje siły, by pokazać, jaki naprawdę jest.

Nie raz zastanawiałam się, dlaczego ja, dziewczyna urodzona w mugolskiej rodzinie o rudych włosach (a podobnież rude są wredne!) stałam się obiektem jego westchnień. Czemu padło na mnie? Nigdy nie zwątpił, nawet wtedy, kiedy powiedziałam mu, że jest między innymi nadętym palantem, głupim rozczochrańcem i że bardziej z wyglądu przypomina gnoma niż człowieka. Przyznaję się, zaimponował mi pod koniec ostatniego roku. Ja na jego miejscu już dawno dałabym sobie spokój.

– Lily, pobudka! – zawołał ktoś z dołu.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Zawsze mam to wyczucie czasu! Wygramoliłam się spod kołdry, i podbiegłam do szafy, po czym wyjęłam z niej zielony top i czarne dżinsy. Włożyłam w pośpiechu na siebie ubrania i boso zbiegłam na dół.

W kuchni byli rodzice i moja siostra Petunia. Kiedy weszłam, spojrzała na mnie jak na zdechłego kota i zaczęła szybciej jeść. Natomiast mama i tata ucieszyli się na mój widok, jednak w ich oczach dostrzegłam już czającą się tęsknotę.

– Mamo, tato, to już ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Wytrzymacie – powiedziałam całując każdego z rodziców w policzek na dzień dobry, po czym usiadłam przy stole, ignorując Petunię.

– Oczywiście, Lily. Pocieszająca jest ta myśl, że to już ostatni rok – rzekła moja matka, podając mi na talerzu dwa tosty z serem. Ugryzłam jednego, po czym gdy przeżułam kęsa, zabrałam głos.

– Ostatni, prawda, ale bardzo ciężki. Czekają mnie Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne, od których wiele zależy. Będzie jeszcze więcej nauki i o wiele trudniej.

– Dasz sobie radę, kochanie - mama podeszła do mnie, po czym pochyliła się i pocałowała mnie w czoło .Dostrzegłam jak Petunia przewraca oczami. – Jesteś mądra i wierzę że sobie poradzisz.

– Dziękuję mamo – uśmiechnęłam się.

W milczeniu zjadłam śniadanie, po czym poszłam z powrotem na górę. Skierowałam się w stronę łazienki, by doprowadzić się do porządku. Po wszystkim wzięłam z półek moje środki czystości i zaniosłam do pokoju. Następnie usiadłam przy toaletce i zaczęłam czesać szczotką swoje rude włosy. Gdy skończyłam, otworzyłam kufer i wsadziłam do niego wszystkie kosmetyki i tym podobne rzeczy. Dołożyłam do tego jeszcze zdjęcie z moimi przyjaciółmi, małe, czarne i czarodziejskie radio, które kupiłam na Pokątnej dwa lata temu i budzik, który wskazywał teraz godzinę dziesiątą. Zamknęłam kufer i porwałam z szafy pustą klatkę dla mojej sowy, która gdzieś zniknęła ale wiedziałam że wróci do Hogwartu. Westchnęłam i w tym samym momencie w pokoju pojawił się tata.

– Jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić, to musimy już jechać. Pomogę ci wziąć bagaż.

– Dzięki – powiedziałam krótko i wyszliśmy z pokoju z bagażami, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Skierowaliśmy się prosto do samochodu w którym siedziała już mama. Petunia już dawno poszła do szkoły na rozpoczęcie roku, nawet się ze mną nie żegnając. Rozumiałam, że mnie nienawidzi, ale te parę razy w roku mogłaby dla mnie trochę milsza. Przygryzłam lekko wargę, a ojciec wsadził moje rzeczy do bagażnika. W między czasie zajęłam miejsce na tyle samochodu i przypięłam się pasami. Po chwili ojciec również zajął miejsce w aucie, tylko że przy kierownicy i ruszyliśmy.

Podróż na King's Cross zajęła nam dłużej niż zwykle, gdyż były korki. Gdy dojechaliśmy do celu naszej podroży, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wokół było pełno ludzi, mugole pomieszani z czarodziejami, starsi i młodsi. Mugole ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na sowy i kufry czarodziei. Stanęłam z rodzicami tuż przy murze, przez który musiałam przejść.

– Lily, uważaj na siebie - powiedziała mama, tuląc mnie mocno do piersi. Czułam, jak jej serce bije w szybkim tempie.

– No i wykorzystaj dobrze ten rok. Ostatni raz jedziesz do Hogwartu – dodał ojciec, a kiedy matka mnie puściła, przytulił mnie. – Pisz zawsze, kiedy potrzebujesz, możesz na nas liczyć. Bądź grzeczna! – uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

– Załatwione – rzekłam, szczerząc zęby. Dałam rodzicom jeszcze całusy w policzki. Patrzyli, jak odwracam się w stronę kamiennego muru i robię krok naprzód, zostawiając za sobą świat mugoli, a znajdując się w tym pełnym magii.

Znalazłam się na peronie numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Na widok lokomotywy na mojej twarzy zagościł błogi uśmiech. Zawsze ten widok działał na mnie tak samo. Wszędzie było pełno czarodziei, do niektórych okien przyklejone były twarze uczniów, część osób wychodziła z pociągu by pożegnać się z bliskimi, wysłuchać próśb i życzeń udanego semestru. Gapiłam się z lekko otwartymi ustami na pociąg, gdy nagle ktoś na mnie wpadł z okrzykiem radości i wylądowałam wraz z tą osoba na ziemi, czując ból w plecach. Klatka dla sowy wylądowała z hukiem gdzieś koło nas, a kufer opadł na ziemię. Widok zasłoniły mi czarne, proste włosy, serce biło w przyspieszonym tempie, a do moich nozdrzy doszedł znajomy zapach, który należał do Mary Macdonald. Usłyszałam ‚Zabijesz ją!' i głośny śmiech.

– Mary, złaaaaź ze mnie! - wysapałam, gdy ogarnęłam sytuację. Inni patrzyli się na nas i śmiali się głośno, pokazując palcami. Moja przyjaciółka zachichotała i pomogła mi wstać. Kiedy już stanęłam na nogach, zobaczyłam, że koło nas stoi reszta moich przyjaciół. Wszyscy się zmienili, podrośli o kilka cali, a na ich twarzach widniały najpiękniejsze uśmiechy. Tak dawno ich nie widziałam…

– Macdonald, chcesz mnie zabić przed rozpoczęciem roku? - spytałam, poprawiając bluzkę, śmiejąc się głośno. Kątem oka zauważyłam wysokiego chłopaka w czarnym podkoszulku i po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to że James. Zdecydowanie się zmienił przez te dwa miesiące. Nie miał już takiego chłopięcego wyglądu, był szczupły lecz wysportowany. Jego orzechowe oczy błyszczały, obserwując mnie uważnie, jakby miały zapamiętać na zawsze każdy skrawek mego ciała. Poczułam dreszcze na całym ciele, zalała mnie fala gorąca. Z pewnością się zarumieniłam, ba! – byłam tego w stu procentach pewna. Dlaczego on tak na mnie działa? Usłyszałam jakby w oddali to co mówi do mnie Mary.

– …po prostu cię babo nie widziałam dwa miesiące. Ej, Lily!

Spojrzałam szybko na nią, potrząsając głową.

– Eee… co mówiłaś?

Syriusz zaśmiał się,co przypominało bardzo szczekanie psa, a Mary zrobiła obrażoną minę.

– Evans zapatrzyła się na Rogacza, haha!

– No i co, popatrzeć nie można? - szturchnęłam go, bo stał koło mnie, i z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że moje policzki stały się gorące. Oddał mi, a ja się wkurzyłam, i zaczęłam go tarmosić za uszy, śmiejąc się głośno.

– Spokój! – Remus przywołał nas do porządku, ale wciąż się uśmiechał.

– Dobra, już nie będę, jeszcze wlepi nam szlaban – spojrzałam z przerażeniem na Łapę, który mi się wyrwał i chichocząc zaczął rozcierać sobie uszy. – Przepraszam, Łapciu.

– Nie przepraszaj, tylko następnym razem wytarmoś Rogasia. Ja nie zasłużyłem!

– Lily Evans nigdy się nie myli, więc twierdzę, że zasłużyłeś. – wyszczerzyłam zęby. – No to jak, idziemy do pociągu?

– No jasne, bo zaraz będzie odjeżdżał, jest za pięć jedenasta. Chodźcie, zajęliśmy już przedział – rzekł Frank. Wzięłam klatkę za uchwyt i już miałam zabierać się do kufra, gdy ktoś mnie ubiegł. Dostrzegłam Jamesa, który stał już obok mnie, trzymając uchwyt mego bagażu. Wyprostowałam się powoli, patrząc na niego.

– Pomogę ci – rzekł, uśmiechając się nonszalancko. – Ja już swój bagaż zaniosłem.

– Dziękuję – powiedziałam z wdzięcznością.

Przyglądałam się, jak James bez problemu wsadza go do środka. Każdy jego ruch sprawiał, że czułam lekkie dreszcze przebiegające mnie po plecach. Po kilkunastu sekundach weszłam do środka, dziękując mu za pomoc. Czułam się dziwnie i nie potrafiłam opisać, dlaczego tak było.

Gdy szliśmy korytarzem, opowiadając sobie nawzajem o minionych wakacjach, w pewnym momencie drzwi kolejno zaczęły zamykać się z hukiem, a niektórzy uczniowie zaczęli w pośpiechu wsiadać do pociągu. Ja i James przystanęliśmy i spojrzeliśmy przez okno w stronę peronu, czując, jak pociąg rusza, z początku wolnej, jednak później z każdą sekundą przyspieszał. Ze ściśniętym gardłem obserwowałam czarodziei machających do tych będących w środku, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że po raz ostatni jadę do Hogwartu. Powoli zostawiałam peron i resztę ludzi daleko za sobą.

– To dziwne uczucie jechać po raz ostatni do Hogwartu, prawda? – powiedział nagle James. On również obserwował widoki za oknem, po czym widząc, że na niego patrzę, przeniósł wzrok na mnie. W jego orzechowych oczach dostrzegłam uwielbienie, ale też smutek.

– Tak.. będę bardzo tęsknić za Hogwartem… ale mamy jeszcze dziesięć miesięcy na przygotowanie się do pożegnania z zamkiem. Tyle się jeszcze może wydarzyć… – uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie, po czym znów ruszyłam znów korytarzem, odrywając od niego oczy, taszcząc za sobą kufer. Zaglądałam w okna do przedziałów, aż w końcu znalazłam naszych wspólnych przyjaciół. Spojrzałam do tyłu i gestem przywołałam do siebie Jamesa. On posłał mi uśmiech, po czym podszedł, otworzył drzwi i pokazał, żebym weszła pierwsza. Jaki dżentelmen. Zachichotałam. On wyszczerzył zęby, a ja tymczasem weszłam do środka.

– Co tak długo, gołąbeczki? -spytał Syriusz.

– Nie twoja sprawa – powiedziałam wesoło, kładąc kufer na półce z bagażami. – Na twoim miejscu nie interesowałabym się sprawami dorosłych – dodałam.

– Uważasz mnie za dziecko? – Łapa udał obrażonego.

– Owszem, uważam – powiedziałam głośno, siadając koło wyraźnie rozbawionej Mary. Tymczasem James usiadł na przeciwko mnie, obok Emmeliny, która czytała najnowsze wydanie Czarownicy.

– Ta jasne, a ja jestem kosmitą.

– No…

– Nie wierzę ci – mruknął Syriusz obserwując mnie uważnie. Wyszczerzyłam zęby.

– Trudno, to już nie mój problem.

– Ruda masochistka.

– Ej! – krzyknął Rogacz, przenosząc spojrzenie ze mnie na przyjaciela.

– No co, sam ją tak nazywasz jak ci daje kosza.

Rogacz otworzył usta,a ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

– Hahahaha, naprawdę? Oh James, nie wiedziałam!

Rogacz uśmiechnął się do mnie przepraszająco. W tym samym momencie drzwi przedziału roztworzyły się.a nasz śmiech nagle zamarł.

W przejściu stała mała grupka Ślizgonów składająca się z czterech osób: Lucjusza Malfoy , Bellatrix Black, Narcyzy Black i Severusa Snapea. Na widok mojego dawnego przyjaciela poczułam ogromny żal, smutek, rozczarowanie i złość. Natychmiast wstałam z siedzenia, a uczynili to samo co ja Syriusz i James. Po jakiś czasie zorientowałam się, że trzymam w ręku różdżkę, która nie wiadomo kiedy wyjęłam z kieszeni i celuje nią w Malfoya. Oni też wyciągnęli swoje różdżki.

– No no… nie tak ostro, mała - powiedział Lucjusz.

– Czego chcesz – warknęłam.

– Zastanawialiśmy się co tak śmierdzi, więc zajrzeliśmy i mieliśmy rację co do naszych przeczuć. To ty, Evans.

– A nie zastanawiałeś się może, że to TY wydzielasz ten smród? Wszyscy wiemy, że w wakacje lubisz się kąpać w przydomowym szambie – powiedział Syriusz. Malfoy podniósł różdżkę, ale Bellatrix złapała go za przegub, po czym przemówiła do Łapy. W jej rozbieganych oczach dostrzegłam szał.

– Widzę, że nikt cię nie nauczył szacunku do lepszych i mądrzejszych w stosunku do ciebie, zdrajco krwi.

– Uważasz się za mądrą? – James prychnął. – W porównaniu z tobą nawet mrówka jest inteligentniejsza.

– Gdzie masz jaja, Potter? - spytał Malfoy, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Rogacz przeniósł wzrok na niego i już otworzył usta, lecz ja go ubiegłam.

– Tak się składa, Malfoy, że on w porównaniu z tobą ma się czym pochwalić, czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie - zaśmiałam się drwiąco. Ślizgonów zatkało, podobnie jak resztę. Nikt się nie spodziewał usłyszeć coś takiego z moich ust. – A teraz spieprzaj, o ile nie chcesz, żebym pomniejszyła to, co niby masz w gaciach do rozmiarów pchły… o ile W OGÓLE coś tam masz.

Malfoy zasyczał głośno.

– Idziemy – mruknął do swoich towarzyszy. – Policzymy się w szkole, szlamo. Nadejdzie taka pora, kiedy nie będzie przy tobie nikogo, kto cię obroni – odwrócił się i cała czwórka poszła korytarzem.

– Uważam, bo się w gatki zsikam!- krzyknęłam za nimi, wychylając głowę przez drzwi, po czym powiedziawszy te słowa, zamknęłam je. – Idioci – mruknęłam. Odwróciłam się i znów zajęłam swoje miejsce koło Mary. Zauważyłam, ze wszyscy się na mnie patrzą, a James i Syriusz wciąż stoją w tych samych miejscach. – No co?! - wkurzyłam się nie na żarty.

– Nic – powiedział szybko Remus i usiadł koło Emmeliny, zasłaniając twarz książką._ Od kiedy czyta się do góry nogami? _, pomyślałam, patrząc na odwróconą okładkę.

– Lily, to było niezłe – rzekł Syriusz z uznaniem, siadając.- W tym roku gadasz jak prawdziwy Huncwot, a nie jak dawna, wkurzająca Evans.

Spojrzałam na niego pełnym jadu spojrzeniem, jednak po chwili uśmiechnęłam się.

– Potraktuję to jako komplement - odparłam i spojrzałam na okno. Pociąg mijał teraz pola i pastwiska. Niebo pokryte było kłębiastymi, szarymi chmurami, za którymi nieśmiało ukrywało się słońce. Po kilku minutach całkowicie nie zwracałam uwagi na to, o czym rozmawiają inni. _Nadejdzie taka pora, kiedy nie będzie przy tobie nikogo, kto cię obroni. _Tak, te słowa potraktowałam jako ostrzeżenie. Nie raz przekonałam się na własnej skórze, jacy Ślizgoni potrafią być. Zdarzyło mi się kilka razy wylądować w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, jednak nie leżałam w nim dłużej, niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

A Severus? Ja wybrałam swoją drogą, on też. Nasza przyjaźń była prawdziwa tylko przez kilka lat. To wszystko nie miało sensu od samego początku. Tylko dlaczego tak późno zdałam sobie z tego sprawę? Dlaczego wciąż miałam to cholerne wrażenie, że on żałuje, że tego wszystkiego nie chce? Czy pragnie zaimponować innym? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego moim kosztem? To ci maniacy czystej krwi, nienawidzące szlamy potwory wszczepiły w niego tą nienawiść.

_Mała, mająca gdzieś około jedenastu lat rudowłosa dziewczynka podniosła z ziemi gałązkę i zakręciła nią w powietrzu, wyobrażając sobie, że to prawdziwa,czarodziejska różdżka. Gdyby znała jakieś zaklęcia… Sprawiłaby, że jej przyjaciel, Severus Snape, ten, który siedzi naprzeciwko niej i się jej przygląda, był szczęśliwy i miał kochających go rodziców. Jednak nie może tego sprawić… nie umie. Odrzuciła w bok gałązkę, a na jej twarzy zagościł smutny uśmiech. Po chwili jednak zebrała się w sobie, nachyliła w stronę chłopca i powiedziała:_

_-(…) A ten list naprawdę przyniesie sowa?_

_- Zwykle tak jest. Ale ty urodziłaś się w mugolskiej rodzinie, więc przyjdzie ktoś ze szkoły, żeby wyjaśnić to wszystko twoim rodzicom._

– _To coś zmienia, ze urodziłam się w mugolskiej rodzinie?_

_Czarnowłosy chłopak siedzący naprzeciwko niej, spojrzał na nią swymi czarnymi oczami, w których płonął jak ogień entuzjazm._

– _Nie- powiedział. – To niczego nie zmienia._

Poczułam się strasznie oszukana. Miałam ochotę krzyknąć…złapać coś i rozszarpać na strzępy. Byłam taka bezsilna, taka głupia… jakby ktoś dał mi najcenniejszą rzecz, a potem brutalnie ją zabrał… Wstałam, a reszta przerwała rozmowę, patrząc na mnie.

– Muszę wyjść – zdobyłam się na tylko tyle i wyszłam, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pieprzyć to wszystko, pomyślałam, idąc korytarzem. Szłam przed siebie, nie odwracając się, czy ktoś za mną idzie, patrzy na mnie, albo wytyka palcami. Było mi teraz wszystko jedno.

Zatrzymałam się przy ogromnym oknie, przez które z powodzeniem można było oglądać widoki. Oparłam się drżącymi rękoma o parapet i zaczęłam wpatrywać w niebo. Podłoga trzęsła się pod moimi stopami, słyszałam przytłumione rozmowy uczniów siedzących w przedziałach… Nagle zapragnęłam, żeby ktoś tu koło mnie był. Objął, wsparł zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Powiedział, że Severus Snape nie jest wartym moich łez idiotą. Zamknęłam oczy i przygryzłam wargę. Coś mnie połaskotało po policzku. To nie był dotyk, czy lekki powiew wiatru. To łza. Czy każdy może płakać? Czy siedemnaście lat i dziewięć miesięcy to odpowiedni wiek? Co za głupie pytania…

Oddzieliłam się od reszty świata zasłoną rudych włosów. Pewnie sprawiałam wrażenie osoby zamyślonej. Nawet i dobrze.

Nagle silne ręce złapały mnie za ramiona i obróciły, a ja mimowolnie ta osobę objęłam. Odnalazł mnie. Jednak w duchu ochrzaniałam Jamesa Pottera, że przyszedł akurat w tym momencie, nie chciałam, żeby widział łzy w moich oczach Moje ciało i umysł mieli przeciwne zdania. Czy tym, że nic nie mówi daje mi pełną swobodę? Płacz, krzyk, rozmowa lub martwa cisza. Co wybrać?

Odsunęłam się od niego powoli i spojrzałam mu w oczy, a moje ręce zacisnęły się na jego umięśnionych ramionach. Przyglądał mi się w milczeniu. W orzechowych oczach dostrzegłam blask – to pełne miłości spojrzenie. A jednak ja go traktowałam tylko jak wspaniałego przyjaciela.

- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś ? – spytałam.

– Odczułem taką potrzebę - powiedział cicho. - Tam w przedziale…wspominałaś, prawda? Obserwowałem cię uważnie, miałaś takie nieobecne spojrzenie, jakbyś cofnęła się gdzieś indziej w czasie duszą i myślami, a ciałem została z nami - dodał. To wszystko było stwierdzeniem faktu. Nie miałam ochoty kłamać.

– Przypomniałam sobie to, co on powiedział mi w dzieciństwie – odwróciłam speszona wzrok, biorąc dłonie z jego ramion i odwracając się w stronę okna. Miałam wielką ochotę pozbyć się tego całego żalu, wykrzyczeć Severusowi w twarz, co o nim myślę. – To kłamstwo, że nie ma znaczenia fakt, że urodziłam się w mugolskiej rodzinie rani bardziej niż to, że mu zaufałam, pozwoliłam czasem… może nawet często, sobą kierować. Tylko szkoda, że zdałam sobie sprawę z zaistniałego problemu tak późno…

– To nie twoja wina – rzekł stanowczo James.

Milczeliśmy przez długi czas. Trzeba przyznać jedno – James był wspaniałym towarzyszem i przyjacielem. Nie odzywał się, wiedząc, że pragnę spokoju. Po prostu stał przy mnie i milczał. Po kilku minutach postanowiłam coś powiedzieć.

– Bardzo się zmieniłeś James, zauważyłam to pod koniec szóstej klasy. Co tobą kierowało? – spytałam, przenosząc wzrok na niego. Na swoje ‚nieszczęście' spojrzałam prosto w jego orzechowe oczy. Uśmiechnęliśmy się w tym samym momencie.

– To już ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, więc zanim doszliśmy do porozumienia i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, postanowiłem trochę hmm… zmądrzeć i przestać zachowywać się, jak palant… tak to określiłaś – szepnął mi do ucha, po czym zachichotał widząc moją minę. – No bo wiesz… Nie ma sensu ukrywać tego, co tak naprawdę czuję i ty to wiesz. Będę się starał, ale czy mam szansę?

– Eee… no wiesz… zawsze jest jakaś szansa… – wymamrotałam, a on słuchał tego co ja mówię, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Zdenerwowało mnie to. – Co cię tak śmieszy?!

– Nic, nic…auu! … A to za co?

– Za to, że się śmiejesz! - warknęłam, ale po chwili parsknęłam śmiechem. Cała złość smutek i żal do Severusa odeszły w niepamięć – teraz rozpierała mnie radość. Fajnie było stać sobie tu przy oknie, w towarzystwie Jamesa Pottera i śmiać się z byle czego.

– No dobra, Lily, a teraz powiedz mi, czy rzeczywiście mam się czym pochwalić – powiedział James, szczerząc zęby. Prychnęłam.

– Niech zgadnę – chciałeś się mnie o to zapytać od tu jak tu przyszedłeś? – spytałam, patrząc na niebo zza szyby.

– Hmm.. po części tak. Więc jak?

– A jak ci nie odpowiem?

– To nie dam ci spokoju - odpowiedział spokojnie James. Zabrzmiało to bardzo wiarygodnie.

– No dobra… A więc eee… w porównaniu z tym gamoniem Malfoyem zapewne masz się czym pochwalić, chodź wierz mi – nie jest moich hobby patrzenie się TAM – odpowiedziałam, wywierając nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Zresztą ani razu cię nie przyłapałam bez bielizny czy coś w tym rodzaju, zresztą i tak mi to na myśl nie przyszło, bo nie bardzo cię lubiłam przez te prawie sześć lat. Satysfakcjonuje cię taka odpowiedź? – spytałam, patrząc na niego.

– Szczerze mówiąc to niezbyt. Miałem taką malutką nadzieję…

– Wiesz co, James? Jesteś według mnie nienasyconym seksualnie palantem, którego interesuje chyba tylko to, co dziewczyny sądzą o twoim… no wiesz! – tak go zatkało moje przemówienie, że tylko wpatrywał się we mnie wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Z mojej miny łatwo było wywnioskować, że jestem wkurzona na Rogacza, jednak w duchu śmiałam się z niego. – A teraz pozwól, że pójdę do reszty, bo się boję zostać z tobą sam na sam! – odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w stronę przedziału, gdzie byli nasi przyjaciele.

James dołączył do mnie i reszty dopiero po kilkunastu minutach od naszego rozstania. Nie wiem co robił, gdzie był i z kim, pomimo tego, że się nad tym zastanawiałam. Myślałam przez chwilę nawet, że jest na mnie zły, ale gdy zobaczyłam jego spojrzenie kiedy wchodził do przedziału, moje obawy znikły od razu. Był spokojny lecz jakby nad czymś rozmyślał. Kruczoczarne włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony, jakby dopiero co zszedł z miotły. I tylko pomyśleć, że lubiłam mówić tak do niego kiedy chciałam go obrazić, wkurzyć, wyrazić swoją złość bądź obrzydzenie nim. A teraz… Ludzie się zmieniają. Tak, to prawda. To samo też dotyczy niektóre osoby z mojego otoczenia. James zmienił się na lepsze. Severus na gorsze. 

Nie wiem co powiedział Syriusz, że reszta parsknęła śmiechem wtedy, kiedy ja zachowałam powagę. W między czasie James usiadł obok Hestii i wziął ze stolika przy oknie czekoladową żabę. Nagle jakaś ‚latająca' dłoń pojawiła się w zasięgu mojego wzroku.

– Śpiąca wiewióro, ziemia! – krzyknął Łapa coraz to energiczniej machając swoją ręką. Wkurzona spojrzałam na niego. Szczerzył te swoje białe ząbki do mnie, a ja sobie wyobraziłam, że nie ma tych dwóch środkowych.

– Słucham? Powiedziałeś "ziemia"? – spytałam głupio, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy. – To co ty tu właściwie robisz? To nie Mars, a kosmici nie mieszkają na Ziemi! – dodałam, a na mojej twarzy zagościł drwiący uśmiech. Z satysfakcją obserwowałam, jak powoli pojawiają się na jego policzkach czerwone plamki. Z zawstydzenia czy ze złości?

- Łaaaapciu, gdzie ty masz antenki? – zarechotał Frank. Lubiłam jego śmiech. – Au, nie rób mi tak! – warknął po chwili do Syriusza, kiedy dostał od niego sójkę w bok.

– Nie mam antenek i nie jestem kosmitą – burknął Black. – Jestem natomiast biednym, niewinnym stworzeniem, które potrzebuje akceptacji, miłości i zrozumienia. A ty, ruda wiewióro, doprowadziłaś mnie właśnie do stanu depresji.

– Co? – zdumiałam się, walcząc z atakiem śmiechu. Syriusz niewinnym stworzeniem, które potrzebuje akceptacji i miłości? Na młode lata zgłupiał. - No dobra, nie chciałam. Wybaczysz mi? – spytałam przymilnym tonem, robiąc minę zbitego psa. On założył ręce na piersi i oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie, obserwując mnie i szczerząc zęby. O nie, co on sobie myśli? – Mam cię błagać na kolanach? – wycedziłam, zaciskając palce w pięści, to je rozluźniając. Mój wspaniały nastrój zniknął za sprawą tego wkurzającego młodzieńca.

– Wieeem! – krzyknął wesoło Syriusz. Oczy aż mu rozbłysły, a na twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Uśmiech Huncwota. Oj, to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. – Wybaczę ci.

– Fajnie! – krzyknęłam.

– Ale… – zaczął, a ja mu przerwałam.

– Co znowu? Mam wziąć udział w waszym nowym dowcipie? Podrzucić Filchowi do gabinetu łajnobomby?

– Nie, ale to jest świetny pomysł! – rzekł wesoło Syriusz. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę Hestii, po czym popukałam się palcem w czoło i pokazałam na Syriusza. Alicja parsknęła śmiechem. – Nie o to mi chodzi. Masz powiedzieć Filchowi, że się w nim kochasz od pierwszej klasy!

Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem.

– Słucham?! – przeniosłam wzrok z Hestii na Blacka.

– Słuch cię nie zawodzi, Liluś – stwierdził inteligentnie Łapa. _Nie to chciałam usłyszeć! _– Powiesz mu to jutro, wyznasz długo skrywane z w sobie uczucia.

_Grrrrr!_

– O nie! Już wolę pójść na randkę z… Benem Whitem, niż powiedzieć Filchowi, że go kocham!

Niejaki Ben White był mało urodziwym szóstoklasistą z Ravenclawu i w Hogwarcie znany był jako posiadacz mega krost na twarzy. Jednak nie mogłam sprawić, by Syriusz wygrał.

– Chociaż… czekaj, zgadzam się! – wykrzyknęłam. _Na brodę Merlina, chyba zacznę odmawiać modlitwy i zastanawiać się nad kwiatkami na swój pogrzeb._

– Zgoda? – spytał Syriusz, wyciągając rękę.

– Zgoda! – przybiłam piątkę z Syriuszem.

I tym samym podpisałam na siebie wyrok.

Kiedy wysiadłam z pociągu ogarnęła mnie euforia. Stojąc na stacji w Hogsmeade i patrząc na zamek otoczony zewsząd czernią, lasami i górami poczułam, że jestem tu, gdzie powinnam być. To tu wszystko się zaczęło, dzięki magii poznałam swoich przyjaciół, uwierzyłam w siebie. Moich emocji nie ostudził nawet deszcz, który spadał z zachmurzonego nieba. Nie zwracałam uwagi na to, że wokół jest pełno ludzi i że moi przyjaciele są gdzieś za mną, szłam przed siebie – byłam tak pochłonięta wspomnieniami. Dopiero kiedy stanęliśmy przed powozami, oprzytomniałam. Byłam cała mokra, niektóre kosmyki włosów kleiły mi się do twarzy, w butach miałam wodę. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, a serce o mało nie wyskoczyło z piersi. Nic mi nie było w stanie popsuć humoru.

– Lily – szepnął mi ktoś do ucha. Odwróciłam się i dostrzegłam Jamesa. Był w podobnym stanie co ja, ale jemu mokre, poczochrane, czarne włosy dodawały uroku. – Wchodzisz do jakiegoś powozu, czy masz zamiar tu zostać?- spytał łobuzersko.

– Z tobą? Zawsze. – I widząc jego minę zachichotałam. – Chodź! – Instynktownie ujęłam jego dłoń. Była ciepła. Ścisnęłam ją mocno, a po moim ciele rozeszła się przyjemna fala gorąca. Nie patrząc mu w oczy puściłam się biegiem w stronę powozów, niczym tańcząc wśród deszczu, a za mną biegł James, który nie puszczał mojej dłoni i śmiał się głośno. Po chwili i ja dołączyłam do niego. Niektórzy przyglądali się nam, na ich twarzach malowało się zdziwienie i zaskoczenie, no bo kto pomyślałby, że _ta _Lily Evans trzyma za rękę _tego _Jamesa Pottera, że się przyjaźnią, chodź zapewne wielu z nich myślało, że to tylko jakiś kawał, bo zarówno Evans jak i Potter mają poczucie humoru i chcą ich zrobić w balona. Ale nie.

Wpakowałam się do jednego z pustych powozów, a tuż za mną Rogacz. Padł na siedzenie tuż obok mnie, dysząc głośno. Wciąż nie puszczał mojej ręki.

– Jesteś szalona – wymamrotał. Jego orzechowe oczy płonęły dziwnym blaskiem.

– Cóż, panie Potter, za spostrzegawczy to ty nie jesteś – rzekłam i wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a ja po raz kolejny tego dnia poczułam się bardzo, bardzo dziwnie. Przestałam natychmiast się śmiać, a moje serce jakby na chwilę stanęło. – Co jest?

– Teraz na przykład w tym momencie jestem, bo może nie wiesz, ale wyglądasz pięknie kiedy się śmiejesz. Wiesz, Lily, to całkiem miła odmiana. Dawniej wydzierałaś się na mnie, waląc mnie na przykład taką szkolną torbą, a teraz właśnie jesteś spokojna, od kiedy się przyjaźnimy – ciągnął James, a ja myślałam, gdzie tu w jego wypowiedzi jest jakiś haczyk. – Zastanawiałem się nawet, czy ty nie masz momentami jakiś stanów nerwowych, hmm.. albo jak to się nazywa napięcie przedmiesiączkowe czy coś takiego.

_Słucham?!_

– James, twoje myślenie mnie przeraża – stwierdziłam. – Napięcie przedmiesiączkowe? Matko Boska! Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

– Nieważne – odrzekł wymijająco Rogacz, śmiejąc się. – Nie mam racji?

– Nie, nie masz. Ale fajnie, że zastanawiałeś się nad tym – powiedziałam wesoło i delikatnie wyswobodziłam dłoń z jego uścisku.

Do końca jazdy powozem rozmawialiśmy na temat nowego roku szkolnego, quidditchu i nauce. W pewnym momencie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, gdzie reszta i powiedziałam o tym Jamesowi. Kiepska ze mnie przyjaciółka. Kiedy powóz stanął przed wrotami, wysiadłam z niego przed Jamesem, a kiedy on stanął tuż obok mnie, ruszyliśmy w stronę wejścia.

– Gołąbeczki! – usłyszałam za sobą w pewnym momencie, kiedy stanęliśmy w Sali Wejściowej. Cała podłoga była brudna i mokra, a nad naszymi głowami co jakiś czas przelatywały duchy. Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam na Rogacza. Uniosłam brwi, a on puścił mi oczko. – Ja rozumiem, że wolicie pobyć sam na sam, ale pomyślcie też o swoich biednych przyjaciołach – oznajmił Syriusz, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. Po chwili otoczyli nas Emmelina, Hestia, Remus, Mary, Alicja, Frank i Peter.

– Panno Evans, panie Lupin! – usłyszałam koło siebie. Spojrzałam w prawo na schody i zobaczyłam schodząca po nich profesor McGonagall. Nic się nie zmieniła przez te wakacje. Zerknęłam przelotnie na Remusa, który miał minę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

– Dobry wieczór, pani profesor – przywitałam się grzecznie.

– Chciałam z Wami porozmawiać, to nie zajmie długo. Potter i reszta – do sali! – zawołała. – Evans, Lupin, proszę do mojego gabinetu.

James wywrócił oczami i powlókł się za Syriuszem, co chwila odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć w naszą stronę. Kiedy McGonagall się odwróciła, pokazałam mu, żeby się nie przejmował. O co chodziło? Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam z Remusem za profesor transmutacji.

– O co może chodzić? – spytałam szeptem, mimo, że McGonagall zbytnio nie mogła usłyszeć co mówię, przez odgłos stukających w podłogę obcasów i gwar wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali uczniów.

– Nie wiem… ze mną może chce porozmawiać o moich obowiązkach prefekta naczelnego… a co chce od ciebie, to nie wiem.

Doszliśmy już do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, a my naprzeciwko niej, czekając, co powie.

– Najpierw porozmawiam z panną Evans, bo to zajmie mi troszkę krócej. Panie Lupin, proszę zaczekać przed drzwiami, długo to nie potrwa.

Remus kiwnął głową, a McGonagall weszła do środka, a ja za nią. Drzwi zamknęły się za mną automatycznie. Opiekunka Gryffindoru ruszyła w stronę biurka, które stało przy wielkim oknie, zza którego nic nie było widać, ze względu na to, iż było ciemno. W kominku palił się ogień, a płomienie tańczyły wesoło, dodając mi otuchy i powodując, że zrobiło mi się troszkę cieplej. Z sufitu zwisał żyrandol, wokół którego latała ćma, zostawiając tańczący cień na suficie. Przeszłam po bordowym dywanie, rzucając okiem na półki ze stojącymi na nich najróżniejszymi książkami i na obrazy wiszące na ścianach, po czym usiadłam na krześle przy biurku, naprzeciwko McGonagall. Ta po schowaniu paru pergaminów do szuflady biurka, spojrzała na mnie zza swoich okularów. Mimo wszystko czułam się trochę dziwnie, gdyż po pierwsze jej uważny wzrok tak na mnie działał, a po drugie nie wiedziałam dokładnie, o co chodzi.

– Nie będę cię długo przetrzymywać, gdyż wiem, że jesteś zapewne zmęczona po podróży i marzysz o kolacji i ciepłym łóżku w dormitorium – zaczęła, a ja kiwnęłam ledwo zauważalnie głową. – To już ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, od którego może zależeć twoja przyszłość, a także twoich przyjaciół i znajomych. Radzę wykorzystać go dobrze pod każdym względem, gdyż owutemy są bardzo ważne, a wiem, że chciałabyś zostać aurorem, podobnie jak twoi przyjaciele... pomijając pana Pettigrew, które wybrał inne przedmioty. Czeka was dużo ciężkiej pracy, a Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, nie są takie jak egzaminy w piątej klasie. Poza tym jest jeszcze coś.

- Tak? – spytałam i wyprostowałam się.

– Wiem, jakie są relacje między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem, zresztą nie były dobre od wieków… Natomiast widzę, co się dzieje przez ostatni czas. Bardzo mi zależy na tym, by w tym roku było spokojniej, i mimo, iż mogą to być złudne nadzieje, biorąc pod uwagę wasze, czyli Gryfonów i Ślizgonów relacje, proszę, byś ty, a w szczególności panowie Potter i Black, którzy czasem potrafią być znani z bardzo porywczego temperamentu… – urwała, a w jej oczach dostrzegłam błyski, które pojawiały się zazwyczaj, gdy widziała Rogacza i Łapę "w akcji" – … starali się powstrzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy.

Patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę, obserwując moją reakcję, kiedy tymczasem moje myśli krążyły jak szalone wokół tego co mi powiedziała McGonagall. Tak, to były bardzo złudne nadzieje i czułam, że w tym roku będzie jeszcze gorzej.

– Oczywiście, rozumiem, pani profesor – powiedziałam tylko, gdyż nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

– Doskonale. Ponadto w tym roku również będą udzielane korepetycje młodszym uczniom. W poprzednim roku szkolnym mogłam na ciebie liczyć, mam nadzieję, że i teraz mogę? - kiwnęłam głową uśmiechając się. McGonagall odpowiedziała uśmiechem, po czym dodała. - To wszystko, o czym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Wezwij tu pana Lupina i poczekaj za drzwiami, dobrze?

– Oczywiście, pani profesor - kiwnęłam głowa, po czym wstałam i wyszłam z gabinetu McGonagall. Remus przechadzał się po korytarzu, jednak gdy zobaczył, że wyszłam, zatrzymał się, po czym szybko do mnie podszedł.

– Profesor McGonagall chce już z tobą porozmawiać. Poczekam tutaj - uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

Remus odwzajemnił uśmiech, próbując wyczytać coś więcej z mojej twarzy, jednak wszedł do gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podeszłam do okna, patrząc na szyby pokryte kroplami deszczu i odbijający się przez nie blask świec. Ceremonia Przydziału musiała się już zacząć, gdyż nikogo nie było słychać w sali wejściowej i panowała wokół cisza. Duchy były już na bankiecie powitalnym, a Irytek, który ma zakaz przebywania w Wielkiej Sali podczas jedzenia, z pewnością urzędował na wyższych piętrach. Czułam się dziwnie, gdyż miałam momentami wrażenie, że coś wyjdzie zza rogu korytarza, a nastrój tworzyły zapalone świece i pochodnie.

McGonagall rozmawiała z Remusem o wiele dłużej niż ze mną. Gdy wyszli z gabinetu już porządnie burczało mi w brzuchu. Z twarzy Remusa nie dało się wyczytać nic konkretnego, była nieprzenikniona. Widząc, że na niego patrzę, uśmiechnął się lekko, a ja po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia przyjrzałam mu się dokładnie, myśląc, ile blizn pojawiło się na jego twarzy przez te wakacje. Zastanawiałam się, skąd one się biorą, nigdy Remusa o to nie pytałam. Ruszyliśmy za profesor McGonagall do jadalni, nie rozmawiając ze sobą – mieliśmy na to kolację i resztę wieczoru.

Kiedy stanęłam w drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali, nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jak zwykle salę oświetlało tysiące świec, unoszących się w powietrzu, nad czterema, długimi stołami, zastawionymi złotymi pucharami i talerzami, za którymi siedzieli uczniowie. Zamiast sufitu było aksamitne sklepienie, specjalnie zaczarowane, które w tym momencie było czarne jak smoła. Uczniowie jedli kolację, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się głośno. Dostrzegłam Alicję, która machała do nas wesoło ręką. Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym wskazałam Remusowi palcem Johnson. Ten również ją zauważył, po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę naszych przyjaciół. Nie spojrzałam w stronę stołu Slytherinu mimo iż mnie kusiło i w głębi czułam, że Severus na mnie patrzy. McGonagall szła środkiem sali w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, tymczasem ja wcisnęłam się między Syriusza a Hestię.

– Cześć – przywitałam się z przyjaciółmi, siadając wygodnie.

– Co chciała od ciebie McGonagall? – spytała Emmelina. Nałożyłam sobie jedzenie, po czym odrzekłam:

– Przypomniała byśmy trzymali nerwy na wodzy w stosunku do Ślizgonów – powiedziałam, po czym pokręciłam oczami.

Wszyscy prychnęli na te słowa.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że McGonagall ma świetne poczucie humoru – rzekł Syriusz z ironią.

– Mniej więcej to samo pomyślałam. Nie wiem, chyba się domaga cudu, myśląc, że każdy będzie dla siebie miły. A co tobie mówiła, Remusie? – zwróciłam się do Lunatyka. Ten spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i przez chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią, nakładając sobie sałatkę.

– Rozmawialiśmy o moich obowiązkach prefekta. – powiedział, a Syriusz i James spojrzeli na niego. – Poza tym prosiła mnie, bym jakoś pomógł się ogarnąć Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, ale marnie to widzę….

Parsknęliśmy śmiechem, jednak w głębi serca czułam, że Remus Lupin nie mówi mi całej prawdy.

Kiedy uczta powitalna dobiegła końca, profesor Dumbledore dodał jeszcze kilka zdań od siebie, przypominając jak zwykle o zakazie wchodzenia do Zakazanego Lasu (Huncwoci uśmiechnęli się do siebie), po czym wszyscy rozeszliśmy się do swoich wież. Po rozmowie z przyjaciółmi w Pokoju Wspólnym oraz bitwie na poduszki z Syriuszem, poszłam do dormitorium i zrobiło mi się bardzo sennie. Co jak co, ale właśnie rozpoczynałam siódmy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Ostatni, i bardzo przełomowy…


	2. Chapter 2 - Evans kocha Filcha!

Rok powstania notki: **2010**

Następnego dnia obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie. Dziewczyny nadal spały, sądząc po wydawanych przez nie odgłosach. Zaspana spojrzałam na budzik – była piąta trzydzieści rano. Jakbym nie mogła obudzić się jakąś godzinę później! Zacisnęłam powieki próbując zasnąć, ale najwyraźniej nie potrzebowałam już snu, bo moje wysiłki szły na marne.

Gdy znów otworzyłam swoje zielone oczy spojrzałam na okno. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że na niebie pojawiło się coś wielkiego, wyglądającego jak hipogryf, ale chyba miałam majaki. Nagle zapragnęłam zobaczyć więcej mojego ukochanego krajobrazu.

Odrzuciłam na bok kołdrę i usiadłam na łóżku sięgając bambosze, które po chwili były już na moich stopach. Czerwone zasłony były rozsunięte – rzadko spałam za nimi, lubiłam z dziewczynami sobie wieczorami pogadać. Wstałam z łóżka i powoli podeszłam do okna. Przez moje ciało przeszła fala chłodu i mimowolnie się wzdrygnęłam. Ostrożnie wspięłam się na parapet, po czym usiadłam tak, żeby mi było wygodnie. Teraz widziałam wszystko o wiele lepiej. Wielka kałamarnica sunęła leniwie po jeziorze, tworząc ruchami swoich macek na tafli jeziora maleńkie fale. Nie wiedząc czemu przypomniała mi się zima w piątej klasie. Za każdym razem, kiedy ja i James byliśmy w tym samym momencie na błoniach, czarował śnieżnobiałe kulki tak, by rozbijały się o mój tyłek. Ile frajdy sprawiałam innym uczniom, kiedy darłam się na Rogacza na całe błonia…

Nagle zobaczyłam, jak z Zakazanego Lasu coś wychodzi. Nie widziałam wyraźnie co to jest, ale serce natychmiast podeszło mi do gardła. Na pewno nie był to Hagrid – mój przyjaciel był o wiele, wiele większy, a poza tym pewnie jeszcze spał, było dopiero przed szóstą rano. Zmrużyłam oczy, próbując dostrzec, kogo się tak przestraszyłam. Jednak nie musiałam się wysilać, by odkryć prawdę – to coś samo ułatwiło mi zadanie.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, na błonia wyszedł jeleń. Nawet z tak dalekiej odległości nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że był piękny. Jego duże rogi dodawały mu uroku, miał w sobie coś władczego. Z moich ust wyszło ciche westchnienie i automatycznie się uspokoiłam. Odezwała się we mnie sympatia do zwierząt. Niektórych, co prawda, bo akromantuli fanką nie byłam. Przyglądałam się, jak jeleń powoli podchodzi do jeziora i pije wodę. Trwało to może z trzydzieści sekund, nie mniej, kiedy zwierzę przekręciło głowę dokładnie w moją stronę. Starałam się zapisać w swej pamięci ten obraz jak najdłużej, by potem przenieść go na pergamin i udoskonalić zaklęciami. Dokładna poza, gest i ruch. Jednak tym widokiem nie mogłam się długo nacieszyć – mój obiekt zainteresowania odwrócił się i pomknął błoniami znikając mi z oczu. Potrząsnęłam głową, budząc się z transu. Podeszłam do kufra biorąc potrzebne rzeczy – postanowiłam się odświeżyć, ubrać, zejść do Pokoju Wspólnego i poczekać, aż reszta się obudzi.

Po dwudziestu minutach wyszłam z łazienki wyglądając jak normalny człowiek. Dziewczyny nadal spały. Alicja mała otwarte usta i wyglądała przekomicznie. Wyciągnęłam z torby pióro i pergamin i zaczęłam pisać liścik. Po niecałych trzydziestu sekundach miał następującą treść: 

_Porwali mnie kosmici i jestem na Marsie. Żartowałam… Czekam na Was w Pokoju Wspólnym. Kocham mocno. Lily._

Wzięłam kartkę i położyłam ją na poduszce, po czym cicho wyszłam z dormitorium. Stojąc tyłem do drzwi, nagle naszła mnie ochota zrobienia porannego psikusa Huncwotom. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę poważne konsekwencje mego czynu, zmieniłam zdanie. Stopień po stopniu schodziłam po schodach, odliczając sekundy. _Co ja miałam teraz robić?_ Przeszłam przez Pokój Wspólny i walnęłam się na kanapę. Moje rude włosy niedbale ułożyły się wokół mojej głowy, tworząc wachlarz. Założyłam ręce za głowę i zaczęłam się gapić w sufit. Była taka cisza, że zdążyłam parę razy usłyszeć, jak burczy mi w brzuchu.

– Cholera jasna! – warknęłam nagle, waląc się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Przypomniało mi się, że mam wyznać, iż kocham Filcha! Usiadłam na kanapie, ze złością patrząc na kominek, w którym nie palił się ogień. Serce pod wpływem złości szybciej zaczęło mi bić. W jaki sposób mam wyznać miłość Filchowi? Na korytarzu? W Wielkiej Sali przy całej szkole? Apokalipsa… Black to ma pomysły. Już wolałabym wyznać miłość jadowitej tentakuli. Jeszcze sobie Filch pomyśli, że ma powodzenie! Ale zaraz… Łapcia nie powiedział jak, gdzie, kiedy i o której godzinie! Na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a zdenerwowanie ustąpiło całkowitemu rozluźnieniu. _No, Lilciu, po co się tak denerwować, gdy Black zapomniał o tak ważnych szczegółach? Złość piękności szkodzi! , _pomyślałam, po czym odwróciłam się w stronę schodów i oparłam podbródek o oparcie kanapy.

Jakiś czas później wieża Gryffindoru zaczęła budzić się do życia. Z góry coraz częściej było słychać hałasy, czy to trzaskanie drzwiami, czy głosy. Niektórzy przed godziną siódmą rano zaczęli schodzić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Moje oczy w odpowiednim momencie zdołały uchwycić moment, w którym Remus schodzi po schodach, nucąc pod nosem jakąś wesołą piosenkę. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, że nie przyszedł z resztą – on jak najszybciej potrafił wstać, ubrać się i umyć. Widząc, że siedzę na kanapie, uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł koło mnie.

– Hej, Lily. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu tak szybko. Zazwyczaj to my musimy cię budzić - zażartował. Z bliska Lunatyk wydawał się być jednak bardzo zmęczony, jego niebieskie oczy świeciły pięknym blaskiem, jednak nie za mocno. Tak było odkąd pamiętam… odkąd się znamy. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że on na mnie patrzy. Sądząc po jego minie domyślił się wszystkiego. – To nic takiego. Po prostu mało spałem… przez to wszystko. – dodał z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy. Poklepałam go współczująco po ramieniu.

– A jak twoja matka? Czy czuje się już lepiej?

– Tak… ale tak jak zawsze będę jeździł do niej w miesiącu – powiedział Remus, patrząc w stronę schodów. – Oho!

Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam resztę naszych przyjaciół schodzących po schodach. Niektórzy wyglądali jakby poszli spać godzinę temu, a zostali obudzeni dopiero teraz. James wymachiwał beztrosko swoim krawatem, którym obrywał nic nierobiący sobie z tego zaspany Syriusz. Emmelina tuliła się do Hestii, idąc z zamkniętymi oczami. Peter miał w reku paczkę Czarodziejskich Żelków, które szybko konsumował. Jedynie Frank, Alicja i Mary wyglądali normalnie i byli rozbudzeni.

– Remus… o której wy poszliście spać?

– O drugiej dwadzieścia osiem – powiedział beznamiętnie Luniek.

– Cześć, piękne – mruknął Syriusz, siadając koło Remusa i tuląc się do niego. Spojrzałam na Remusa z przerażeniem.

– Ekhem… Łapciu, zmieniłeś orientacje? To jes k.

– Że co proszę?

– Kalosze, bałwanie – powiedziałam, wywracając oczami. Łapcia spojrzał na Remusa i przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu. Luniek uniósł brew, rozbawiony. Po chwili Black cofnął ręce i przestał przytulać swojego przyjaciela.

– Sorry, stary. Rozpędziłem się. – Łapa wyszczerzył zęby przepraszająco.

Spojrzałam na Jamesa, który mi się przyglądał. Zmieszał się widząc, że go złapałam "na gorącym uczynku". Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, a w brzuchu coś jakby mi zatrzepotało. Dziwne.

– James, jak możesz się przyjaźnić z takim kasztanem… – westchnęłam, kątem oka patrząc rozbawiona na Syriusza. Podziałało. Spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem i bezgłośnie powtarzał "kasztan". Zaśmiałam się w duchu.

- A ty jesteś wiewiórą. Byłaś szczepiona przeciwko wściekliźnie?

Uniosłam brwi. Zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy dobrze zrobiłam przyjaźniąc się z tym psychopatą Blackiem. Od oficjalnego zostania przyjaciółmi zauważyłam duże zmiany w mojej i tak już zrąbanej psychice.

- Nie mam wścieklizny, kasztanie przebrzydły.

– Słucham? – Syriusz wstał i dźgnął mnie palcem w ramię. Ja po chwili też wstałam i stanęłam z nim twarzą w twarz. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zachichotałam.

– To jak, idziemy? – spytał Remus.

– Jak najszybciej, zanim bardzo inteligentna rozmowa Lily i Syriusza zamieni się w tą jeszcze mniej normalną – powiedziała szybko Alicja, po czym złapała mnie za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę dziury pod portretem. Śmiejąc się, wyszliśmy z Pokoju Wspólnego.

– Zobacz, Łapeczko, jesteśmy inteligentni inaczej według naszych przyjaciół - powiedziałam, chichocząc. Zauważyłam, że James trzyma się z tyłu. Sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego… tylko o czym tak myślał?

- Ej! Przypomniało mi się, że masz wyznać miłość Filchowi! – zarechotał Syriusz. James natychmiast podniósł głowę i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnął się lekko na widok mojej miny. Z trudem musiałam przestać na niego patrzeć i przeniosłam wzrok na Łapę.

– Pamięć to masz niestety niezawodną – mruknęłam, patrząc na niego spode łba.

– Zdenerwowana? Wkurzona? Czy szczęśliwa?

– Wiesz co, proponuję, żebyś się przymknął.

Weszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, w której trzy czwarte uczniów jadło już śniadanie. Pomachałam Nickowi, duchowi Gryffindoru, który wcześniej skłonił głowę w geście przywitania się. W końcu znalazłam dużo wolnego miejsca przy stole Gryfonów. Usiadłam, a w ślad za mną poszła reszta. Z mojej lewej strony usiadła Mary, a z prawej oczywiście James. Stykaliśmy się ramionami, czułam od Rogacza ciepło. Ani mi się śniło od niego odsunąć. A na przeciwko siedział nie kto inny jak Syriusz Black

– Nieźle mnie dziś zrobiłaś w balona. Ja zaglądam do waszego dormitorium, by cię w drastyczny jak zwykle sposób obudzić, a tu cię nie ma – rzekł wesoło James, wlewając sobie dyniowego soku.

– Z tego co wiem, to żaden osobnik płci męskiej nie może wejść do dormitorium dziewcząt. – powiedziałam, patrząc na niego. – Ale wy jak zwykle macie to gdzieś - dodałam, patrząc na chłopaków, którzy uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Niech zgadnę… tajemnica Huncwota.

Rogacz przytaknął głową, śmiejąc się.

– No ale dobrze, że mi się upiekło. Ja nie mogłam usnąć i przyszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego. A wcześniej gapiłam się przez okno na błonia - dodałam, sięgając po tosta.

– I co, widziałaś coś ciekawego?

– Tak. Jelenia.

Widelec Jamesa nagle spadł na podłogę. Rogacz szybko się schylił, żeby go podnieść. Zauważyłam, że Lunatyk, Łapa i Glizdogon kątem oka wpatrują się w swojego przyjaciela, buszującego pod stołem. Po chwili James siedział w początkowej pozycji, lekko czerwony na twarzy.

– A hmm.. ładny był? – spytał, odkładając widelec i biorąc kanapkę z talerza.

– Boski. Kocham jelenie. Gdybym mogła, to chciałabym mieć takiego. Są fajne i w ogóle… eee, a czemu pytasz?

Syriusz zachichotał, a Remus uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Dziwaki…

– Z ciekawości – rzekł James, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Faceci… kto ich zrozumie?

Siedziałam przy stole, jedząc w milczeniu i starać się nie myśleć o niczym. Zachowanie Huncwotów jak dla mnie było dziwne. Zazwyczaj się tak zachowywali, jak mieli coś do ukrycia, albo chcieli czegoś uniknąć

Hestia powiedziała coś śmiesznego i wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Ona miała dar rozśmieszania ludzi. Podniosłam wzrok i napotkałam spojrzenie Lucjusza Malfoya, siedzącego w drugim końcu sali przy stole Slytherinu. Gdy się zorientował, że go przyłapałam, uśmiechnął się szyderczo, po czym szepnął coś do Bellatriks Black i zaśmiali się głośno. Bellatriks… jedna z wielu, która nienawidziła szlam i zdrajców krwi. Brat Syriusza, Regulus był trochę w mniejszym stopniu opętany nienawiścią do osobników mojego pokroju. Jedyny, najnormalniejszy z Blacków, to Syriusz. Jako jedyny trafił do Gryffindoru. I właśnie to był jeden z wielu powodów, by go wydziedziczyć. Co za szaleństwo…

Dostrzegłam McGonagall, która zbliżała się do naszej grupki z planem zajęć. Właśnie komentowała plan jakieś dziewczyny z szóstego roku, której imienia nie znałam. Po kilku minutach McGonagall doszła do Remusa. Domyślałam się, jaki ja będę miała plan. Wszyscy uczęszczaliśmy na takie same lekcje, prócz Petera, bo chcieliśmy zostać aurorami. Następnie wręczyła zwitki pergaminu Remusowi, mi i reszcie. Nie było aż tak źle… Dużo wolnego, jak w szóstej klasie, jednak wiedziałam, że to będzie czas przede wszystkim poświęcony na naukę. _Cóż, nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo,_ pomyślałam, po czym uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

– Bardzo ładnie chłopcy, ale ja nie chcę być waszym królikiem doświadczalnym – powiedział profesor Flitwick.

Nauczyciel zaklęć stał na środku klasy z długimi, koloru blond włosami, niczym u mugolskiej lalki Barbie. Cała klasa śmiała się z dowcipu Rogacza i Łapy. Ci, jak zwykle udawali niewinnych. Profesor Flitwick machnął różdżką i na powrót stał się sobą. W tym samym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek zwiastujący koniec lekcji i porę obiadu. Flitwick zanim wszyscy wylecieli z klasy, zadał pracę domową. Spakowałam szybko swoje książki do torby i powiedziałam Emmelinie:

- Ja idę do biblioteki, spotkamy się na obiedzie.

Em kiwnęła głową, a ja wyszłam z klasy, nie patrząc na żadne ze swoich przyjaciół. Biblioteka była tylko pretekstem – nie chciałam się tłumaczyć dziewczynom i chłopakom, co mi powiedział Snape. James próbował się coś dowiedzieć, ale go zbyłam. Kiedy brałam potrzebne składniki z szafki, Severus podszedł do mnie i szepnął mi, że żałuje. Po tym słowie spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy i powiedziałam, żeby nie liczył na przebaczenie.

_Bo to prawda –_ pomyślałam, idąc korytarzami i mijając uczniów idących do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

Weszłam do biblioteki i ruszyłam do działu z książkami o eliksirach. Musieliśmy napisać esej na czwartek na temat veritaserum i o podobnym działaniu co on miksturach. W oko wpadła mi książka _„Trudne w wykonaniu, ale przydatne eliksiry_" . Może tam coś znajdę odpowiedniego?

Podeszłam do bibliotekarki, która (jak podejrzewałam z Huncwotami, Frankiem i dziewczynami) ma romans z Filchem. Gdy zapisała, że wzięłam tą książkę, wsadziłam ją do torby i wyszłam z biblioteki.

Na korytarzu panowała pustka. Co chwila jedynie ktoś poruszał się na swoim obrazie, albo nucił pod nosem. Pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Wielkiej Sali kompletnie zapomniałam o jednej rzeczy…

Byłam w połowie schodów, gdy nagle trafiłam nogą na fałszywy stopień - pułapkę. Noga mi się zapadła i zachwiałam się gwałtownie, gdy próbowałam ją wyciągnąć. _Irytek, zabiję cię kiedyś!_, pomyślałam, zaciskając zęby.Rozejrzałam się wokoło, ale nigdzie nikogo nie było. Po kilku minutach, gdy kompletnie straciłam nadzieję na to, że ktoś mi pomoże, usłyszałam charakterystyczne dla pewnego osobnika sapanie. Wiedziałam, że **on** zbliża się coraz bardziej. Normalnie bym się bała, że mnie przyłapie na gorącym uczynku, a teraz mógł mi nawet pierdyknąć szlaban (choć nie wiem za co) i wyciągnąć przy okazji mnie z tej pułapki.

Zza rogu wyszedł Filch, ten kochany inaczej przez wszystkich woźny, o niezbyt urodziwym wyglądzie. A w koło jego nogi chodziła wyleniała kocica pani Norris. Przez to zwierzę straciłam kompletnie wiarę w to, że koty są fajne i milutkie. Woźny stanął sobie na środku korytarza, i gapił się prosto na mnie. _Czy on, żeby zbadać zaistniałą sytuację potrzebuje aż pięciu godzin? _warknęłam do siebie w myślach.

– Dobry – powiedziałam głośno do niego. – Czy mógłby mi _pan_ pomóc wyjść z tej przeklętej pułapki? Czekam tu od jakiś dziesięciu minut na pomoc!

– Pewnie znów szykujecie jakiś durny kawał, co? – warknął, rozglądając się wokoło, a ja spojrzałam na niego pytająco. – Nie raz była taka sytuacja, że wyciągałem kogoś z tej pułapki, a z góry zlatywał na mnie z wiadra żabi skrzek.

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, po czym starałam się powstrzymać śmiech, gdy wyobraziłam sobie Filcha umazanego w tym świństwie. Filch, stwierdziwszy, że nic mu nie grozi z lekkim wahaniem podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął mnie z tej pułapki. Gdy stanęłam obok stopnia - pułapki, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że mogę wygrać zakład, którego plan jak-gdzie-kiedy był nieprzemyślany.

– Kocham pana, panie Filch! – powiedziałam i uścisnęłam go mocno.

Facet stanął kompletnie zaskoczony, a ja poczułam, jak śmierdzi mu ęłam się błyskawicznie i wszystko byłoby ok, gdyby nie…

– EVANS KOCHA FILCHAA! – ryknął ktoś na cały korytarz.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Irytka. Przeleciał nad naszymi głowami, wołając to samo zdanie i zniknął za rogiem.

Cholera.

– Czekaj! – ryknęłam.

I nie wyjaśniając nic Filchowi, który nadal stał jak wryty, pobiegłam za Irytkiem.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Nocny spacer z Jamesem

Rok powstania notki: **2010**

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze :) Rozdziały będą pojawiać się co niedzielę. Zapraszam do czytania!**

Biegłam najszybciej jak mogłam, byle by dopaść tego drania. Zawsze usłyszy to, co nie potrzeba, potem rozpowie i masz przerąbane. Na zakręcie o mało się nie przewróciłam, gdyż pędziłam szybciej niż te samochody wyścigowe mugoli, albo miotła Jamesa. Zbiegłam po schodach, nie zastanawiając się, gdzie ten kretyn pędzi, próbując przy okazji nie zgubić torby.

– Stóóóóój! Proszę!

Na wyraz „proszę" posłusznie stanął. Zatrzymałam się tuż przed nim, dysząc. Rozejrzałam się – byliśmy na trzecim piętrze, tuż obok posągu jednookiej wiedźmy. Ludzie z obrazów patrzyli się na nas jak na chorych psychicznie (no bo czy normalni ludzie biegną jak szaleni za duchami? Powinno być całkiem odwrotnie), a dla mnie nie liczyło się nic prócz tego, by przemówić Irytkowi do rozumu, zanim będzie za późno. Serce mi biło jak szalone ze strachu i zmęczenia. Spojrzałam na poltergeista, który szczerzył do mnie zęby.

– Evans kocha Filcha, Evans kocha Filcha, hahaha!

– Irytek, gamoniu… to był… żart. Dobrze wiesz, że kompletnie nie lubię… tego starego świra. Zresztą jak wszyscy.

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

– Irytek… Umówię cię na randkę z Jęczącą Martą jak będziesz chciał, tylko proszę cię, na gacie Merlina, żebyś trzymał gębę na kłódkę! – zawołałam. Czułam, jak płoną mi oczy. Za jakie grzechy moje życie miało zależeć od tego wkurzającego ducha? Co prawda pomógł mi wiele razy nie zarobić szlabanu i w ogóle, ale mnie strasznie denerwował.

– Nie kłamiesz?

Pochylił się w moją stronę tak, że jego twarz, na której widział szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech była tuż przy mojej. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie. Słowo Gryfona.

Gapił się na mnie jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, a ja traciłam cierpliwość. Zaczęłam tupać lekko nogą.

– Zgoda, nic nikomu nie powiem - westchnęłam z ulgą. - Ale!

Uniosłam pytająco brew. _Co znowu?!_

– Nie chcę randki z Jęczącą Marta, kompletnie nie jest w moim typie. Ale za to jeśli zauważysz jak robię dowcip, nie naskarżysz na mnie Baronowi ani nikomu innemu. Ani razu.

– Załatwione.

Zamknęłam oczy, by się opanować, a kiedy ponownie je otworzyłam, Irytka już nie było. Tylko czemu miałam wrażenie, że wszystko poszło za gładko i gdzieś tu był jakiś haczyk? Moje serce powoli się uspokajało. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że jest pora obiadu i wypadałoby coś zjeść. Mój brzuch w odpowiedzi zaburczał głośno. Ruszyłam w stronę Wielkiej Sali, oddychając głęboko, mając nadzieję, że zostanie mi choć trochę jedzenia, w przeciwnym razie musiałabym iść do kuchni.

Gdy dotarłam do jadalni i stanęłam w drzwiach, kilka głów zwróciło się w moją stronę. Nie przejęłam się tym, to było normalne zachowanie. Ciekawość. Najbardziej zależało mi na tym, by jak najszybciej zająć miejsce przy stole, tuż koło moich przyjaciół i zjeść coś porządnego. Dostrzegłam Remusa, którego głowa skierowana była w moją stronę za plecami Emmeliny, po czym ruszyłam w ich stronę. Z każdą sekundą jego twarz robiła się co raz wyraźniejsza, aż stało się tak, że widziałam ją z normalnej odległości. Usiadłam między Alicją a Hestią, po czym nic nie mówiąc, lecz sapiąc ze zmęczenia, sięgnęłam po półmisek z zupą i nalałam sobie cały talerz.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś przebiegła cały stadion quidditcha – zauważyła Emmelina. Spojrzałam na nią lekko zamglonymi oczami, czując ciepło na całym ciele, a reszta czekała na odpowiedź.

- Irytek – odpowiedziałam krótko, po czym zwróciłam się do Łapy. – Wygrałam. Mam na to świadków, ale oszczędź mi tego, bym ci ich przedstawiała. Od dziś unikam Filcha i tą kocicę.

– Jak to? – zawołał Syriusz, wyraźnie oburzony, a reszta parsknęła śmiechem. - Dlaczego ja tego nie widziałem?!

– Gdyż, panie Black, twój plan miał luki. Nie powiedziałeś jak, gdzie, kiedy i przy kim, więc wykorzystałam sytuację, gdy wpadłam w stopień pułapkę i mu to powiedziałam. Równie dobrze mogłabym tego nie zrobić, ale dałam słowo. Biedny Filch. Biedna ja!

Syriusz wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy, po czym pacnął się w czoło, klnąc pod nosem przez swoją głupotę. Zerknęłam na Rogacza, który mi się przyglądał. Czemu nagle miałam wrażenie, ze chciałby się zamienić się z Filchem miejscami i usłyszeć z moich ust, że go kocham? I żeby to była prawda, a nie, jak w przypadku Filcha, totalne kłamstwo? Odwróciłam od niego wzrok i zaczęłam pospiesznie jeść zupę, jakby za chwilę miałby ktoś mi ją zabrać. I żeby przestać myśleć o tym, co mi przyszło do głowy.

Dziesięć minut później Wielka Sala powoli zaczęła pustoszeć. Stwierdziłam wraz z resztą, że my tez powinniśmy się już zbierać, tak więc wstaliśmy od stołu i ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Przy drzwiach spotkałam Hagrida.

– Witaj, przyjacielu! – zawołałam do niego. On uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie, po czym poklepał mocno po ramieniu. Jak nic uderzyłabym kolanami o podłogę, gdyby nie James, który w ostatniej chwili złapał mnie w talii. W miejscu, w którym mnie dotknął, poczułam przyjemne mrowienie, a serce zabiło szybciej. Jednak Rogacz po chwili mnie puścił i wszystko wróciło do normalnej postaci.

- Ups… przepraszam, Lily. Jak tam, wpadacie do mnie w piątek wieczorem na herbatkę? – spytał, gdy stanęliśmy w Sali Wejściowej, a wokół nas kręcili się uczniowie. - Stęskniłem się za wami, no i Kieł też.

- Taaak? Chyba szczególnie za moją szatą, lubi mi ją ślinić – zażartował Łapa. Wszyscy ryknęliśmy śmiechem.

- Prawdę mówiąc też, ale zdecydowanie nie oto mi chodziło – Hagrid uśmiechnął się promiennie, a jego czarne jak żuki oczy zamigotały wesołym blaskiem. Tak bardzo brakowało mi tego uśmiechu… – No, idę nakarmić sklątki, ostatnio zrobiły się bardzo nieznośne…

– My je kochamy Hagridzie! – zawołał Syriusz, szczerząc zęby.

– Tak, a one szczególnie uwielbiają twój tyłek - powiedziałam, po czym wszyscy parsknęliśmy śmiechem na widok miny Łapy.

– Naprawdę powiedziałaś Filchowi, że go kochasz? – spytała Mary. W jej tonie można było wyczuć niedowierzanie.

Siedziałyśmy na lekcji i pisałyśmy notatkę na temat transmutacji ludzkiej. W koło nas każdy cicho między sobą szeptał, a McGonagall jakby tego nie widziała - zdawała się być pochłonięta przeglądaniem sterty papierów, które leżały przed nią na biurku. Spojrzałam na swoją przyjaciółkę.

– Tak, powiedziałam mu. Trafiłam na stopień pułapkę i byłabym w niej nadal, gdyby nie przyszedł Filch. Poprosiłam go, żeby mnie wyciągnął, a kiedy to zrobił powiedziałam mu, że go kocham, co oczywiście jest kompletnym kitem. I usłyszał to Irytek. W zamian za milczenie mam na niego nie kablować przez cały rok szkolny.

Macdonald wybuchnęła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Zrobiłam głupią minę do Syriusza i Jamesa, którzy spojrzeli na nas z zainteresowaniem. Tymczasem z przerażeniem dostrzegłam, że McGonagall się na nas patrzy. Natychmiast przytknęłam dłoń do ust Mary i uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco do nauczycielki. Ta o dziwo tylko pokręciła z politowaniem głową, a Łapa i Rogacz parsknęli śmiechem na widok tej krótkiej scenki, po czym odwrócili się niechętnie w stronę tablicy. Odjęłam dłoń od ust Mary, a ta spojrzała na mnie z wdzięcznością, a zarazem z wyrzutem.

– Jak będziesz mnie chciała udusić, to mnie uprzedź - mruknęła.

– No wiesz… na przykład McGonagall nie bawiłaby się w takie gierki i udusiłaby cię od razu za gadanie na lekcji. Bądź mi wdzięczna, skarbie. Widziałam żądzę mordu w jej oczach.

To ostatnie zdanie było totalnym przegięciem, ale na szczęście Mary to wiedziała, bo zachichotała cicho pod nosem i wróciła do pisania notatki. Już miałam to zrobić i ja, kiedy coś (w łagodnym określeniu) walnęło mnie w głowę. Okazało się, że był to zwinięty kawałek pergaminu. Rozwinęłam go prędko i przeczytałam, co jest na nim napisane.

**Masz dziś ochotę na spacer?**

**Rogaś**

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, po czym po chwili zastanowienia złapałam za pióro i odpisałam krótkie "Tak". Rzuciłam kartkę Jamesowi na ławkę, wcześniej upewniłam się, że McGonagall nie patrzy. Przyglądałam się, jak na twarzy Jamesa rozkwita promienny uśmiech, gdy przeczytał odpowiedź i już od razu szybko odpisał na wiadomość i rzucił mi kartkę na stolik. Zainteresowana Mary kątem oka zerknęła na zwitek pergaminu, po czym z powrotem wróciła do pisania.

**Spotkajmy się w Sali Wejściowej, pół godziny po kolacji.**

Spojrzałam na Jamesa i kiwnęłam w odpowiedzi głową. Wyszczerzył do mnie zęby, po czym odwrócił głowę i z uśmiechem kończył pisać notatkę. Syriusz zrobił głupawą minę, zapewne ciekaw, na co ja się zgodziłam. Opuściłam głowę, pisząc, chodź nie docierało do mnie żadne słowo i sens. Nagle zamarłam w połowie zdania. Co, jeśli James weźmie to za randkę? Przypomniałam sobie jego słowa:

_To już ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, więc zanim doszliśmy do porozumienia i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, postanowiłem trochę hmm... zmądrzeć i przestać zachowywać się, jak palant… tak to określiłaś – szepnął mi do ucha,po czym zachichotał widząc moją minę. – No bo wiesz… Nie ma sensu ukrywać tego, co tak naprawdę czuję i ty to wiesz. Będę się starał, ale czy mam szansę?_

Oczywiście, że miał. Nie był już tym nieznośnym Jamesem Potterem. Zdał sobie sprawę ze wszystkich błędów, uświadomił sobie, co mi w nim przeszkadzało… Jednak był moim przyjacielem.

_Tylko dlaczego?_ myślałam gorączkowo. _Dlaczego odkąd przyjechaliśmy do Hogwartu… już nawet na peronie… zaczął na mnie działać kompletnie inaczej?_

Musiałam odkryć, co czuję. I nikt nie mógł mi w tym pomóc. Zapragnęłam do tego dojść. Sama.

Moje serce w odpowiedzi zabiło trzy razy. Wiedziałam, że to było potrójne "tak".

Zeszłam po schodach nucąc pod nosem jakąś mugolską piosenkę. W Pokoju Wspólnym było całkiem sporo ludzi. Wypatrzyłam Huncwotów, Franka i dziewczyny siedzących przed kominkiem i rozmawiających. Ruszyłam w ich stronę i stanęłam przed nimi otwierając usta by coś powiedzieć, kiedy do Pokoju Wspólnego weszła jakaś dziewczyna z trzeciego roku, która była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Włosy miała długie koloru blond, a na policzkach rumieńce. Obok niej szedł chłopak na oko starszy od niej, który głośno i zawzięcie jej o czymś mówił. Moi przyjaciele również na nich spojrzeli i w pewnym momencie dziewczyna machnęła różdżką a chłopak zamilkł i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. "_No w końcu się uciszyłeś, mam już ciebie dość!_", fuknęła, po czym pomknęła po schodach na górę. Chłopak nie dał jednak za wygraną i ruszył za nią.

- Mam deja vu - rzekł Syriusz. - Normalnie jakbym widział Jamesa i Lily w piątej klasie!

- Bardzo śmieszne, Black - powiedziałam, patrząc na niego. - Już nawet zapomniałam o co poszło.

- Ja też, tych sytuacji było tak wiele, że jakby je wszystkie opisać, to księga byłaby grubsza niż Historia Hogwartu - otworzyłam usta, patrząc spode łba. - Spokojnie, Liluś… Nie mam zamiaru przez jakiś czas cię już męczyć - dodał z naciskiem Łapa. – James by mnie zabił. Nie byłby zadowolony, gdybyś dostała nagle jakiegoś załamania nerwowego i wyżywała się na nim.

- Bo byłaby duża szansa, że to on by obrywał – zauważył Peter.

- Albo ty, Łapciu – powiedział Remus.

- Ej, spokój kasztanki! – zawołałam. – Po pierwsze – to raczej nie możliwe, żebym dostała załamania nerwowego. nie miałam.

- No wiesz… tu bym się zastanowił. No bo jak inaczej byś nazwała swoje zachowanie, kiedy wołałaś na biednego Rogacza: ,,Potter ty wypłoszu!"?

- ,,Potter ty rozczochrany łbie!" – zawołał Frank.

- Dajcie… – zaczął James ze śmiechem, ale przerwał mu Peter.

- ,,Nie umówię się z tobą, Potter!"

- A te wrzaski… Niesamowite! – zawołał Remus puszczając mi oczko.

Stałam z głupią miną przed kominkiem, szczerząc zęby a w sercu rozpierała mnie bezgraniczna radość. Bo cieszyłam się, że mogę z nimi wszystkimi powspominać wydarzenia z minionych lat, nawet te teraz dla mnie przykre (na przykład ciągłe wrzeszczenie na Rogacza)

- Chłopacyyyyy?

- Hmm? – mruknął Remus patrząc na mnie pytająco.

- Czy wy się dobrze czujecie? – spytałam. James spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

- Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał Łapa przybierając poważną minę.

- No bo prócz zamienienia Flitwicka w podobiznę lalki Barbie nie zrobiliście dzi dowcipu!

Huncwoci spojrzeli po sobie.

- Lily, spokojna twoja rozczochrana – powiedział Syriusz, kiedy z powrotem zwrócili ku mnie twarze. – Mamy kilka dowcipów, część z nich na przykład wykorzystamy na Ślizgonach. A tak w ogóle… to od kiedy interesują cię nasze wybryki?

Przybrałam niewinną minę. Co za głupie pytanie! Praktycznie to od zawsze interesowały mnie ich wybryki. Kiedy złapałam Rogacza na znęcaniu się nad Snapem (zanim się pokłóciliśmy), miałam chociaż jeden z pretekstów, by mu przywalić z całej siły torbą (poczuć na plecach ciężar książek ze wszystkich przedmiotów – bezcenne!), albo jak wrzucali niuchacze do gabinetu Filcha… Nie! Kiedy złapałam Rogacza na wrzucaniu niuchaczy do gabinetu Filcha, miałam okazję (o dziwo) pogratulować mu pomysłu.

- Hmm.. od zawsze.

- Tak, ale tylko dlatego, żeby latać z informacjami do Mary, by nam wlepiała szablony.

Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, a ja zmrużyłam oczy, ze złością wpatrując się w Syriusza.

- Mnie w to nie mieszaj! – zawołała Mary.

Spojrzałam na Jamesa z wyrzutem, szukając u niego jakiegoś wsparcia, jednak gdy zielone oczy spotkały orzechowe, cała złość od razu ze mnie wyparowała. W oczach Rogacza widziałam radość, te wesołe ogniki dodawały mu jeszcze większego uroku. Miały w sobie coś uleczającego, sprawiały, że motyle w moim brzuchu rozwinęły skrzydła. Odwróciłam wzrok i zobaczyłam, że Remus przygląda mi się badawczo. Przeszywał mnie na wylot, jakby próbował odgadnąć, co się u mnie w środku tak właściwie dzieje. Tak… on zawsze wszystko wychwycił i wyczuł szybciej niż reszta. Po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się, udał, że coś takiego nie miało miejsca i zainteresował się nagle włosami Mary. Wzniosłam oczy ku górze. Postanowiłam czekać w spokoju do kolacji. Potem się mogło dziać…

- Lily… – szepnął mi ktoś do ucha.

Odwróciłam się szybko i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Jamesem. Idąc samotnie po kolacji korytarzami wprost do Pokoju Wspólnego najwyraźniej nie zauważyłam, jak szedł za mną. Serce zabiło mi szybciej nie tylko dlatego, że mnie przestraszył. Orzechowe oczy były we mnie uważnie wpatrzone. Poczułam, jak moje policzki robią się gorące. Zawsze moja twarz mnie zdradzała – wystarczyło na nią spojrzeć, była jak otwarta księga. Rogacz uśmiechnął się w jeden ze sposobów, jaki lubiłam najbardziej.

- Hm? – wyrwało mi się. Po chwili parsknęłam z Jamesem śmiechem.

- O której się spotykamy w Sali Wejściowej?

- Hmmm… za jakieś dwadzieścia minut będę – odparłam, przenosząc wzrok z twarzy Jamesa na dwie dziewczyny z jego fan clubu, które stały niedaleko nas z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Każda z nich była prawie cała na różowo (jedynie ratowała je czarna szata). – Rogaś, jakie ty masz słodkie fanki! – szepnęłam. Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na nie.

- No wiesz…

- Dobra, dobra, ja wiem, że się z nimi nie równam – po tych słowach Rogacz wyglądał jak oszołomiony troll – chociaż wiesz co… nie lubię różowego - dodałam szeptem.

- Ja też – odszepnął James.

- Eee… chociaż by tak przemalować szaty Ślizgonów na różowo, nawet by to nieźle wyglądało. Zapewne znalazłyby z nimi wspólny język - rzekłam z entuzjazmem. Owe fanki Jamesa na szczęście znikły. – No dobra, już nie będę, w tym momencie to ja jestem złośliwa.

James dał mi sójkę w bok, po czym powiedział, szczerząc zęby:

- Wiesz co, Lily, ostatnio się zastanawiam, czemu ty nie zostałaś… Huncwotką. Dla mnie i chłopaków było by w miarę dobrze... w końcu pewnie byś nie latała do Mary, by nam wlepiała szlabany.

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i otworzyłam usta z niedowierzania. To była oczywiście gra, w duchu aż pękałam ze śmiechu.

- Ej, Potter, nie przypominaj mi, jaka to ja byłam, a jaka nie! – zawołałam. – Hmm… dobra, to ja może pójdę do dormitorium, jakoś się... ogarnąć? – rzekłam, powoli się cofając, a tym samym oddalając się od Jamesa. On włożył w ręce w kieszenie i patrzył z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, jak powoli zwiększa się odległość między nami.

- Będę czekał – powiedział cicho, po czym odwrócił i ruszył korytarzem. Zatrzymałam się, patrząc w miejsce, w którym James przed chwilą stał, po czym zrobiłam dokładnie to samo i ruszyłam najszybciej jak mogłam w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

Zakładając płaszcz rzuciłam okiem na dormitorium, by sprawdzić czy zachowałam porządek, gdyż pięć minut wcześniej pół zawartości mojego kufra była porozwalana po podłodze. Zdjęłam mundurek i przebrałam się w normalne ubrania. Dziewczyny najprawdopodobniej poszły do Remusa, Petera, Franka i Syriusza, zapewne pogadać, bądź pograć w Eksplodującego Durnia. Prawdę mówiąc cieszyłam się – na razie nie musiałam odpowiadać na żadne pytania moich przyjaciółek. To zapewne czekało mnie po powrocie ze spaceru.

Spojrzałam w lustro wiszące w rogu. Poprawiłam szalik w barwach Gryffindoru, widząc, że krzywo go założyłam. Ogólnie prezentowałam się całkiem przyzwoicie. Odwróciłam się tyłem do lustra i wyszłam z dormitorium, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Schodząc po schodach w dół, co chwila mijał mnie jakiś gryfon, patrząc na mnie kątem oka. Przeszłam pokój wspólny, rzucając spojrzenie na fotele i kanapę przy kominku – wszystkie miejsca były zajęte. Wyszłam przez dziurę pod portretem i omal wpadłam na zakochaną parę. Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nawet mnie nie zauważyli. Ruszyłam korytarzem z nadzieją, że spacer nocą po błoniach nie skończy się szybciej niż miał zacząć.

Gdy doszłam do Sali Wejściowej, James już na mnie czekał. Włosy jak zwykle sterczały mu we wszystkie strony, a na policzkach widniały lekkie rumieńce. Uśmiechnęłam się na jego widok, znów czując dziwną lekkość w sercu. Z jego oczu tryskały iskry szczęścia.

- Hej – powiedzieliśmy równocześnie, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnęliśmy.

- To jak, idziemy? – spytał, wskazując na wrota. Kiwnęłam głową i ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia.

- Uwielbiam noc – rzekł James, patrząc w niebo, gdy szliśmy powoli wokół jeziora. – Jest pełna magii, uroku i tajemniczości. W wakacje często wychodziłem po kryjomu z domu na nocny spacer. Chodziłem wtedy nad rzekę, która jest niedaleko Doliny Godryka. Siadałem wtedy na małym, kamiennym moście i spoglądałem w niebo, obserwując gwiazdy. Wtedy czułem, że jestem wolny, zupełnie wtedy, kiedy latam na miotle. Nocą rozmyślanie przychodzi mi łatwiej.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona tym, co dopiero usłyszałam. Nigdy mi prawdę mówiąc nie przyszło na myśl, że w Jamesie czai się choćby mała iskierka romantyzmu. Swoim wyznaniem mnie oczarował, bo jego słowa odzwierciedlały niektóre moje uczucia. Też uwielbiałam noc, szczególnie spacery w blasku księżyca.

- A o czym myślisz teraz? – spytałam.

Rogacz spojrzał na mnie, jednak po chwili przeniósł wzrok w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, jakby bał się intensywnej zieleni moich oczu. Serce mi przyspieszyło, jednak nie minęły dwie sekundy, a wszystko wróciło do normy.

- O tym, co będzie potem. Jak potoczą się losy.

- Nie obawiaj się przyszłości, James. Teraz liczy się teraźniejszość, to, co jest teraz. Będziesz miał całe życie przed sobą, żeby się nad tym zastanowić -uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Spojrzał na mnie i obdarzył mnie jednym ze swoich najładniejszych uśmiechów.

- Jeny, chwała Bogu, że nie ma tu żadne twojej fanki – wyszczerzyłam zęby.

- A to czemu? – ze zdziwienia aż przystanął.

- Bo jakby zobaczyła twój uśmiech, to by umarła z wrażenia! - zawołałam wesoło.

- Nie podoba ci się mój uśmiech? – spytał, mrużąc oczy, robiąc powoli małe kroki w moją stronę. Ja tymczasem z udawanym przerażeniem zaczęłam się cofać. Szczęście niczym niewidzialna linia zaczęło mnie uciskać w klatce piersiowej, serce chciało wyskoczyć na zewnątrz, a z moich ust znów chciał rozbrzmieć głośny śmiech.

- Jak mnie złapiesz, Rogasiu, to się dowiesz! – zawołałam i puściłam się biegiem, z wesołym okrzykiem. Było mi wszystko jedno – nie liczyło się dla mnie, czy ktoś mnie usłyszy i da mi szlaban za wałęsanie się po błoniach, czy z Zakazanego Lasu wyskoczy jakaś bestia, czy wielka kałamarnica złapie mnie nagle swoimi mackami i wepchnie do jeziora – liczyła się dla mnie jedynie ta chwila.

- Niech cię tylko złapię, Evans! – usłyszałam za sobą przepełniony radością głos Jamesa. Wiedziałam, ze biegnie za mną z prędkością światła, byle by tylko mnie złapać w swoje silne ramiona. A podświadomie właśnie tego chciałam. Chłodne powietrze muskało mnie po twarzy, tańczyło z moimi włosami, a ja biegłam dalej. I nagle…

- Mam cię! – zawołał mi do ucha James, ściskając mnie mocno w talii. Obrócił mnie wokół własnej osi, jednak w pewnym momencie stracił równowagę i obydwoje upadliśmy na trawę, kompletnie zaskoczeni tym, co się stało, jednak po chwili zaczęliśmy się głośno śmiać z samych siebie.

- No dobra … wygrałeś – wyjąkałam, łapiąc oddech. James zamknął oczy, oddychając szybko. – Twój uśmiech mi się podoba.

- Zawsze o tym wiedziałem, ale ty publicznie nie chciałaś mi tego przyznać – parsknął śmiechem, otwierając powieki i patrząc na mnie, a ja przewróciłam oczami, jednak się uśmiechnęłam. – Patrz, spadająca gwiazda! Pomyśl życzenie – wskazał palcem w niebo, a ja podążyłam wzrokiem w górę. Zamknęłam oczy.

_By takie chwile jak te zdarzały się zawsze _pomyślałam, a na mojej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Uleczyć Cię

Rok powstania notki:** 2010**

Dziękuję zespołowi Coldplay, który kocham tak mocno jakU2. Za te piosenki, muzykę i słowa. Pomógł mi w przelaniu niektórych uczuć tutaj, do notki. Polecam przesłuchanie piosenki Fix You w odpowiednim momencie.  
>Przepraszam również za długą nieobecność!<p>

Nadszedł listopad a wraz z nim chłodne dni, urozmaicane deszczem i porywistym wiatrem. Drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie bez przerwy kołysały się w rytm szybkiej melodii sprawiając, że co chwila jakieś ptaki wzlatywały się wysoko w górę, by usiąść na szczytach wież zamku, czy polecieć dalej, w stronę pasma gór rozciągających się niedaleko Hogwartu. Niebo było szare za dnia, nocą natomiast czarne jak smoła, skromnie udekorowane gwiazdami, czasem z kolei nieśmiało świecącym księżycem. Nauczyciele wykorzystywali średnie warunki pogodowe i zadawali nam, siedzącym w zamku biednym uczniom jeszcze więcej prac domowych oraz materiałów do nauczenia i opanowania.

Na kompletny brak nudy na pewno nie narzekali James i Syriusz. Nie licząc tego, że zaczął się sezon quidditcha, to mieli małe zaległości z pracami domowymi i odrabiali szlabany za nadmuchanie Pani Norris (Filch mógł się pochwalić nową, zapewne usłyszaną niedawno wiązanką przekleństw), przemalowanie szat Ślizgonów na różowo, namówienie Irytka na rozbicie nad gabinetem Filcha pięciu wazonów oraz za zaczarowanie zbroi na piątym piętrze, która któregoś wieczoru prawie doprowadziła pewną Krukonkę z piątego roku do zawału, wydając z siebie głośne "Łyyyuuueee!", gdy przechodziła spokojnie koło niej.

- No ale skąd ten przeklęty woźny wiedział, że to oni? - spytała Hestia wywracając oczami, leżąc rozwalona na kanapie, gdy ja i reszta dziewczyn musiałyśmy się cisnąć na fotelach i pufach ustawionych koło niej. Spojrzałam z politowaniem na Rogasia, który właśnie znikał za portretem Grubej Damy, uciekając przed Remusem. Jakiś czas wcześniej James przerobił jego odznakę prefekta. Luniek oczywiście się skapnął w porę i teraz ganiał Pottera po całej wieży Gryffindoru.

- Nie mam rudego pojęcia – rzekłam, przenosząc wzrok na Hestię. – Chociaż pewnie to było oczywiste – no bo kto robi takie dowcipy w Hogwarcie prócz Huncwotów?

Wszystkie spojrzałyśmy jak na komendę na Remusa, który właśnie zeskoczył z połowy schodów i z lekkim opóźnieniem biegł dalej za Rogaczem. Włosy miał lekko potargane, a na twarzy widniały czerwone plamki.

- Jak jeszcze raz któryś z nich wleci do Pokoju Wspólnego, to złapię za nogi i tu przywlekę – mruknęła ze złością Alicja, wciąż wpatrując się w pergamin, na którym napisała już trzy czwarte eseju z eliksirów. Ja oczywiście zrobiłam to wcześniej. – Liluuuuś, wiesz, że cię lubię? – spytała, podnosząc głowę i robiąc do mnie maślane oczka. Wyszczerzyłam zęby.

- Wiem… Dobra, daj mi to – powiedziałam. Alicja szybko wetknęła mi do ręki pióro i pergamin, jakby miała się tym za chwilę zarazić i spojrzała na mnie z wdzięcznością. W tym samym momencie wleciał (prawie dosłownie) James, zapewne nadal uciekając przed Remusem. Przypomniałam sobie, co miała zamiar zrobić Alicja, więc gdy James mijał mnie, zapewne mając w planach schować się za kanapę, złapałam go za szatę i przyciągnęłam do siebie. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony swoimi orzechowymi oczyma. Patrzyliśmy przez chwilę na siebie w ciszy, obserwowani przez resztę, aż w końcu powiedział:

- Co ty robisz? Ja nie chcę umierać… – urwał widząc, kto wszedł do środka. Remus miał minę mordercy, oczy miał przymrużone a włosy potargane we wszystkie strony. Oddychał szybko, zapewne ze zmęczenia przez ciągłe bieganie za Rogaczem. Zrobiłam niepewną minę, zastanawiając się, czy nie zesłałam Jamesa na pewną śmierć. Mary uważnie obserwowała Lunia, a ja usłyszałam, jak Emmelina cicho wypowiada zaklęcie tarczy. Nie ma to jak zabezpieczenie.

- Ej, dobra, musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić. Biegacie za sobą już jakieś półgodziny, doprowadzając nas do zawału. Remus, jesteś czarodziejem, a na dodatek prefektem, więc mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić… oczywiście ja cię nie namawiam! - zawołałam z przerażeniem widząc, jak Lunio otwiera usta chcąc coś powiedzieć. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby James zarobił kolejny szlaban (dokładnie piąty) i to jeszcze od najbliższego przyjaciela. – Rogaś, masz mu odczarować tą odznakę. I macie się pogodzić.

- Hmm.. a buzi w policzek też wchodzi w grę? – spytał Remus, uśmiechając się. Parsknęłam śmiechem spoglądając na Jamesa. Ten również się uśmiechał.

- Jak tylko Rogaś zechce – wyszczerzyłam zęby, puszczając Rogacza. James bez żadnych obaw nadstawił się Luniowi.

- Całuj przyjacielu, nie krępuj się – rzekł, wystawiając policzek.

- Ja też chcę, ja też! – zawołał Syriusz, który nie wiadomo kiedy zjawił się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Podleciał do Remusa i również uczynił to samo co James.

- I ja! – pisnął Glizdek, dołączając do kumpla. Padłam na pufę, śmiejąc się z miny Remusa, podobnie jak reszta.

- Gorzko, gorzko! – krzyknął ktoś z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Prefekt z udawanym przerażeniem patrzył na swoich przyjaciół. Nagle na jego twarzy zagościł podejrzany, szeroki uśmiech.

- Dobra, to ja lecę po Smarkerusa – powiedział, odwracając się.

- Niee! – zawołali chłopaki z przejęciem. Biedny Łapcia cofając się, zawadził o fotel i wywrócił się na dywan.

- Jak będę chciał zostać uchlany przez pijawkę, to się zgłoszę. Nie chcę teraz umierać – wymamrotał Syriusz. Chichocząc pod nosem pomogłam mu wstać.

- Dzięki, Ruda – powiedział, otrzepując się. W między czasie Remus, James i Peter rozsiedli się na dywanie, a ja po chwili usiadłam na swoim miejscu i zaczęłam obserwować tańczące wesoło płomienie w kominku. Czułam, jak od samego patrzenia po moim ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło. Całe szczęście, że akurat był piątek – nie musiałam powtarzać jakiegoś materiału na zajęcia, bądź iść wcześnie do łóżka, by się wyspać. Spędzenie wieczoru z przyjaciółmi wydawało mi się najlepszą opcją.

Jednak powoli… niczym włamywacz, zaczęła zakradać się do mnie wyobraźnia oraz własne wspomnienia. Byłam osobą, której wystarczyła chwila spokoju, wytchnienia, by nawiedziły ją obrazy przeszłości czy pragnień duszy. Zaczęłam zatracać się w tym bardziej, pozwalając, by przeszłość mną zawładnęła.

_Rudowłosa dziewczyna szła korytarzem, obserwowana przez portrety czarodziei wiszących na ścianach. Drogę oświetlały jej świece, by nie zatraciła się w ciemności i obawach, że ktoś ją przyłapie. Ubrana jedynie w zieloną koszulę nocną drżała z zimna. Wracała z łazienki prefektów, do której hasło podała jej Mary. Lubiła tam brać kąpiel raz w tygodniu, by sprawdzić te wszystkie "atrakcje" o których jej opowiadała pani prefekt. Chodziła tam w nocy, wtedy, gdy wszyscy powinni być w swoich dormitoriach. Po kilku tygodniach chodzenia tam, nikt ją nie przyłapał do tej pory, jednak zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo zdemaskowania._

_O mało nie krzyknęła, gdy usłyszała grzmot. Podeszła do najbliższego okna i zobaczyła, jak czarne niebo przecina błyskawica, a w oddali za górami pojawiły się błyski. Zaczęła się burza. W tym samym momencie poczuła, jak na jej talii i ustach zaciskają się czyjeś palce. Nie mogła krzyknąć, ani zobaczyć kto to, bo uścisk był zbyt silny. Próbowała się wyrwać, gdy napastnik ciągnął ją do tyłu, w stronę klasy, którą przed chwilą mijała. Serce jej zaczęło bić o wiele szybciej ze strachu, a na dodatek przeszył ją dreszcz. Co będzie, gdy ten ktoś coś jej zrobi? Tylko Mary wiedziała, gdzie może być. A jak by było za późno… ?_

_Usłyszała skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi i po chwili weszli do środka. Było ciemno, nie mogła rozpoznać tego miejsca. Ku jej zdumieniu tajemniczy nieznajomy puścił ją. Dziewczyna odwróciła się._

_- Lumos – usłyszała, a osoba stojąca przed nią, skierowała światło wychodzące z różdżki na swoją twarz. Od razu go rozpoznała. Wysoki, szczupły chłopak o wiecznie tłustych, sięgających do ramion włosach i czarnych oczach, ubrany w szatę z logiem Slytherinu na piersi. Severus Snape._

_- To ty! – wykrztusiła Lily, patrząc na swego dawnego przyjaciela. Severus uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. _

_- Tak, to ja. Nie raz cię tu widziałem, Lily. Za każdym razem cię spotykam i ani razu mnie nie zauważyłaś._

_- Śledzisz mnie – sądząc po sposobie wymówienia tych dwóch słów nie było to pytanie, lecz stwierdzenie faktu. Ślizgon zmieszał się lekko, a Lily zmrużyła oczy ze złości._

_- Avery i Mulciber tędy chodzą… – zaczął, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała._

_- Świetnie. Nie ma to jak nocny spacer po zamku. Szukacie razem ofiary, by wypróbować na niej jakieś nowo poznane zaklęcia pochodzące z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, czy bawicie się w wampiry?_

_- Nic z tych rzeczy – odpowiedział szybko._

_- Dobrze wiesz, jaki mam stosunek do tego, co mi mówisz, Severusie. Okłamywałeś mnie odkąd cię poznałam i trafiłam do Hogwartu._

_- Ja… wiesz, że żałuję – rzekł Snape._

_Gryfonka zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a on nadal na nią patrzył, na jego dawną przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, osobę, która go tak naprawdę rozumiała jak nikt inny i przezwyciężając siłę jej spojrzenia. Pozwolił, by ta cała łącząca ich przyjaźń legła w gruzach. On był Ślizgonem, ona Gryfonką. Dwie sprzeczności. Ogień i lód, dzień i noc, dobro i zło._

_- Wiesz, że wybrałeś swoją drogę. Ja natomiast nie ta samą co ty. Nie pasuję do twojego świata, do twoich poglądów i ideałów. Jesteśmy kompletnymi przeciwieństwami. Ciągle przybierasz różne twarze, jesteś zmienny niczym kameleon, jesteś inny, gdy ze mną rozmawiasz i jak widzimy się na korytarzu. Nawet nie wiesz jakbym chciała zobaczyć znów w tobie tego chłopaka od Snape'ów pochodzącego ze Spinner's End, którego poznałam na placu zabaw, który opowiedział mi o magii i stał się moim przyjacielem! Ale gdy otaczają cię tacy, jak Bellatrix Black, czy Lucjusz Malfoy zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej. Tak jak w pociągu, pierwszego września. Pamiętasz? – spytała. Lily Evans wywarła na Severusie Snapie duże wrażenie swoimi słowami, dała mu do zrozumienia to, czego nie chciał przyjąć do swojej wiadomości. – Żegnaj Sev._

_- Zaczekaj.. nie odchodź! – powiedział, wyciągając ku niej ręce i teraz świecąc na nią światłem, jednak ona odsunęła się gwałtownie, podchodząc do drzwi i otwierając je. Odwróciła się, patrząc na niego. Gdy zielone oczy spotkały czarne, wiedziała, że coś się zmienia. Odwróciła wzrok i zamknęła drzwi, zostawiając go tam samego. W tej chwili pragnęła tylko jednego – odejść stąd._

Znów znajdowałam się w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru. Moi przyjaciele rozmawiali najnormalniej w świecie, nie zauważając mojej duchowej nieobecności. Nie wiem, na ile odpłynęłam, jednak dzięki temu wspomnieniu coś mi przyszło do głowy. Przypomniała mi się jedna ważna rzecz, która w jednej sprawie była bardzo istotna. Ta rozmowa z Severusem odbyła się jakiś tydzień temu, jednak pamiętałam każdy szczegół. Zrozumiałam.

- Snape powiedział, że Avery i Mulciber kręcą się koło łazienki prefektów – rzekłam, patrząc na tańczące w kominku płomienie. Przyjaciele przerwali rozmowę i zauważyłam, że skierowali na mnie twarze, nic nie rozumiejąc z mojego mamrotania, więc ciągnęłam dalej. – Trzy dni temu wieczorem znaleziono tą trzecioklasistkę z Hufflepuffu, która dostała _Petrificus Totalus_, chociaż mogłoby być coś gorszego.

- Czekaj.. sugerujesz, że to oni za tym stoją? – spytała Mary. Spojrzałam głęboko w jej oczy. Obydwie wiedziałyśmy, jaka jest prawda i co to oznacza.

- Tak, tak sądzę – odparłam po chwili. Mary przygryzła dolną wargę i spojrzała na kominek z ponurą miną.

- Kiedy ci to powiedział? Jak? – spytał James. Wstrzymałam oddech. Z Mary przeniosłam wzrok na niego, obawiając się jego reakcji. Patrząc mu w oczy, dostrzegłam w nich ciekawość, a także niepokój. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam mu powiedzieć prawdę. Jednak stwierdziłam, że kłamstwo nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem w tej sytuacji.

- Tydzień temu, gdy wracałam nocą do wieży. Zaczaił się na mnie i zaprowadził do jakieś klasy. Wspomniał o tym przypadkiem, podczas rozmowy. Gadaliśmy o tym co zwykle – dodałam widząc, jak otwiera usta. Musiałam mu odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które chciał mi zadać, bo nic nie powiedział.

- Łazienka prefektów. Oczywiście, że tam chodziłaś – powiedział Łapa. Spojrzałam na niego. – Domyśliłem się – dodał spokojnie. Westchnęłam.

- Sądzę, że to Snape musiał im o tym wszystkim powiedzieć, że ty się tam kręcisz. To na ciebie najprawdopodobniej czekali – tym razem to Alicja zabrała głos.

- A zamiast ciebie, zaatakowali tą Puchonkę, bo myśleli, że to ty idziesz - zauważyła Emmelina.

- Lily, tak więc od dziś koniec z korzystaniem z łazienki prefektów – rzekł stanowczo Remus.

- Właśnie.. Ruda, dlaczego tak polubiłaś tą łazienkę? – spytał zainteresowany Syriusz.

- Zakochałam się w tych kolorowych bąbelkach, jest tam tyle atrakcji…Chociaż wiecie… kąpiel nie należy do przyjemności, gdy nagle się pojawia Jęcząca Marta.

Wszyscy parsknęliśmy śmiechem, sprawiając, że grupka nie będących jeszcze na kolacji Gryfonów spojrzała na nas ze zdziwieniem.

- Oj taaak, Lily ma rację, prawda, Rogaś? - Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby do Jamesa a ja prychnęłam pod nosem. - No cóż, ja zawsze wiedziałem, że Marta jest troszkę zboczona i ma różne gusta - wyznał Łapa. James zarechotał.

- Ah, no to już wiem tak poza tym, co mam ci kupić na Boże Narodzenie – Rogacz wyszczerzył do mnie zęby.

- Łeeee, mam czekać na bąbelki do grudnia? – spytałam ze śmiechem, dając mu sójkę w bok. Rogacz oddał mi jeszcze mocniej, sprawiając, że się skrzywiłam, po czym schylił głowę ratując się przed poduszką, którą chciała rzucić w niego Hestia.

- Niestety tak, chociaż jak będziesz grzeczna, to może dostaniesz wcześniej.

Wygięłam usta w podkówkę, patrząc na niego z bólem swymi zielonymi oczami. Przyniosło to spodziewany efekt – Rogaś poddał się.

- Niech cię… dobra, dostaniesz wcześniej.

- Yeaaah! – krzyknęłam z radością. Wstałam z pufy, uklęknęłam przy Jamesie, złapałam go za szyję i przytuliłam się do niego. Znowu dostałam tych dziwnych sensacji żołądka, a serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić.

- Eeej, Rogaś jest mój! – zawołał Łapcia.

- Taaak! Chodźcie do mnie fanki, tulcie się do mnie!

- A idź ty – Syriusz wstał ze złością, jednak po chwili zaczął się śmiać. - Chodźmy na kolację, bo pragnę zauważyć, że wszyscy już są zapewne w Wielkiej Sali.

Ociągając się lekko wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Rzeczywiście – gdy doszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali wszyscy już tam byli i zajadali się różnymi potrawami. Pierwsze co zauważyłam, to brak profesora Dumbledore'a przy stole nauczycielskim. Nie było również McGonagall. To wyglądało trochę dziwnie - zawsze jak do tej pory całe grono pedagogiczne było na wspólnym posiłku. Nie brakowało nikogo, chyba, że któryś z nauczycieli był chory.

Niebo dzisiejszego wieczoru było bezgwiezdne – zamiast gwiazd pojawiły się kłębiaste chmury, zapewne zwiastując, że będzie dziś padać. Świece nie płonęły tak jasno jak zwykle, sprawiając, że w Wielkiej Sali panował lekki półmrok, jednak nikt się tym nie przejmował, albo tego nie zauważył. Zajęliśmy miejsca na środku stołu i nic nie mówiąc sięgnęliśmy po jedzenie. Syriusz zabrał cały półmisek z kiełbaskami i nałożył sobie cztery. Wytrzeszczyliśmy na niego oczy.

- Bo przytyjesz – powiedział Remus Łapie.

- No co, Luniek, głodny jestem.

- Nawet ja sobie mniej nałożyłem – zauważył Peter. Spojrzałam na jego talerz - miał rację.

- Cóż, Glizdek ma rację – powiedziałam.

- Ale on ma za to więcej sałatki – burknął rozgniewany Syriusz, odkładając półmisek i zaczynając konsumować pierwszą kiełbaskę. Spojrzałam na Jamesa i obydwoje parsknęliśmy śmiechem w swoje talerze.

Pięć minut później do Wielkiej Sali weszła profesor McGonagall patrząc w naszą stronę. Już z daleka było widać, że coś jest nie tak. Widząc, że się zbliża, z zaciekawienia przestałam jeść, podobnie jak reszta. Odprowadzana wzrokiem przez uczniów, zatrzymała się tuż przy Remusie.

- Panowie Potter i Black, proszę za mną – powiedziała. Głos jej się lekko trząsł. Z bliska wyglądała na o wiele, wiele starszą, jej oczy zaświeciły smutnym blaskiem, gdy spojrzała na Jamesa. Coś mi się przewróciło w żołądku.

- Coś się stało? My nic nie zrobiliśmy – spytał lekko przerażony Łapa.

- Wiem, że nic nie zrobiliście, panie Black. Proszę za mną – powtórzyła.

Spojrzałam na Łapę i Rogacza, którzy mieli teraz nieciekawe miny. Cały Gryffindor i uczniowie z Ravenclawu, Hufflepuffu, a nawet ze Slytherinu przyglądali się, jak dwójka Huncwotów wychodzi za McGonagall z Wielkiej Sali. Odstawiłam talerz nawet na niego nie patrząc.

- Odechciało mi się jeść – mruknęłam. Sądząc po dziewczynach, Franku i Remusie, mieli tak samo. Nawet Peter, który jak wiadomo lubił dobrze zjeść, odstawił talerz.

- Ciekawe, co się dzieje - rzekła cicho Emmelina, nadal patrząc na drzwi. - Chłopaki od ostatniego wybryku nic nie zrobili. Nigdy nie widziałam takiej McGonagall. Tu chodzi o coś poważniejszego.

- Masz rację, Em – potwierdził Frank. – Nawet jeśli coś zrobili za naszymi plecami, to przecież McGonagall nigdy nie miała takiej miny. Zazwyczaj to jest wściekła, a teraz? Wyglądała, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać.

- Dokładnie – mruknął Remus. Wśród naszej dziewiątki zapadła cisza, reszta uczniów normalnie jadła kolację. Spojrzałam w sufit, a niebo w tym samym przecięła błyskawica. Następnie zerknęłam na najbliższe okno. Zaczął padać deszcz.

- Chodźmy już, bo nie wyrobię – jęknęłam piętnaście minut później, po długim rozmyślaniu. – Na pewno są już w Pokoju Wspólnym. McGonagall nie może ich tak długo przetrzymywać…

- Idziemy – powiedziała stanowczo Alicja. Reszta z ulgą wstała z ławek - oni tez najwyraźniej byli zniecierpliwieni. Ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia za innymi, wychodzącymi uczniami. Gdy ledwo przeszłam przez wrota, przyspieszyłam. Nie wytrzymałam – musiałam wiedzieć co się dzieje. Wraz z moim krokiem, przyspieszyło bicie mego serca. Pompowało krew w zawrotnym tempie, jakby miało za chwilę przestać to robić. Zwilgotniały mi dłonie, a w gardle nadal mnie coś uciskało. Żałowałam, że zjadłam za dużo na kolację. Z ulgą powitałam Grubą Damę pilnującą wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- Miecz Gryffindora – powiedziałam szybko.

Gruba Dama uśmiechnęła się do mnie i otworzyła przejście. Weszłam do środka wraz z resztą, mając w głębi serca nadzieję, że w środku znajdę Syriusza albo Jamesa. Nie pomyliłam się.

Gdyby nie wydobywający się z czyjś ust szloch, nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że ktoś już jest w Pokoju Wspólnym. Dostrzegłam postać, siedzącą na fotelu, w głębi pomieszczenia. Twarz miała ukrytą w dłoniach, a przez jej ciało przechodziły dreszcze.

- Syriusz? – szepnęłam zszokowana.

Tak, to był on. Gdy podeszłam bliżej, poznałam go po włosach, które niegdyś opadały mu nonszalancko na ramiona – teraz były lekko potargane.

Syriusz nie zareagował. Podeszłam powoli, jakbym miała przekroczyć jakąś zakazaną strefę. Nigdy nie widziałam Syriusza płaczącego, bądź smutnego. Zawsze był tym pogodnym Blackiem lubiącym podrywać dziewczyny, oraz wiecznie szczerzącym zęby i robiącym dowcipy Huncwotem. A teraz? To nie był prawdziwy on… Uklękłam przed nim, dotykając go lekko palcem w dłoń. Poczuł, bo drgnął.

- Łapo.. proszę cię, powiedz coś – szepnęłam. Głos mi zaczął lekko dygotać ze strachu i rozpaczy. Jakbym miała zwariować.

- Ona nie żyje – powiedział cicho. Spojrzałam z przerażeniem na resztę. Wpatrywali się w Łapę w osłupieniu, nie dowierzając, podobnie jak ja, co on mówi

- Kto? – spytał Remus, kładąc Syriuszowi rękę na ramieniu, która teraz trzęsła się lekko.

- Jego matka. Matka Jamesa.

Moja dłoń ześlizgnęła się z jego ręki, w dół, w niczym morską, ciemną otchłań, zatrzymując się na moim kolanie. Zamarłam, wpatrując się w Syriusza szeroko otwartymi oczami, mając nadzieję, że to tylko jeden z jego głupich żartów…

Nie doczekałam się.

Spojrzałam szybko po reszcie, wszyscy byli przerażeni tak samo jak ja.

- James wyszedł z klasy. Poszedł na błonia... Nie może być teraz sam.

Spojrzenia moje i Remusa się spotkały, po czym on kiwnął lekko głową.

- Idź – powiedział.

Ucałowałam Syriusza w czoło, po czym poderwałam się i wybiegłam z Pokoju Wspólnego, wpadając po drodze na zaszokowanych uczniów. Biegłam najszybciej jak mogłam, zostawiając to wszystko za sobą. Chciałam znaleźć tego, który teraz cierpiał z powodu straty matki i mnie potrzebował.

Nagle widok przesłoniły mi łzy, które po chwili zaczęły płynąć mi po policzkach. Zawsze byłam wrażliwa na czyjeś cierpienie, kiedy mojemu przyjacielowi coś się działo, jego humor udzielał się i mi. Nic prawie nie widziałam, jednak potrafiłam dostrzec tylko zdziwione twarze uczniów, które przypominały jakieś rozmazane maski, nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć kto jest kim, jak się nazywa.. Jakbym wzięła jakiś narkotyk, albo wypiła dwie butelki Ognistej Whisky – tak działała na mnie rozpacz.

Wpadłam na drzwi wejściowe, z początku siłując się z nimi, by ustąpiły. Na szczęście nie musiałam długo czekać – poddały się. Wybiegłam na zewnątrz, powstrzymując krzyk, gdy nagle z góry runęło na mnie od groma wody, jednak nie zatrzymałam się, nie cofnęłam – biegłam dalej. Czułam, że dobrze trafiłam - gdzieś James musiał tu być. Rozpacz dało się wyczuć w otaczającym mnie krajobrazie, ukrytym pod mgłą. Mój mundurek oraz włosy przesiąkły już wodą, przylegając do ciała. Deszcz jednak mnie nie oczyścił z bólu. Przez okna w zamku było widać palące się w środku świece i pochodnie. Były niczym iskierki nadziei.

**{****Coldplay – Fix You** ** }**

Dostrzegłam siedzącą postać przy rozłożystym dębie, który stał tuż przy samym jeziorze. Widziałam, jak patrzy przed siebie, jak ma martwy wyraz twarzy. Z każdą chwilą byłam coraz bliżej niego. Wiedział, że idę, bo lekko się poruszył. A może to z zimna? … Tafla jeziora falowała pod wpływem kończącego swój żywot na niej deszczu. Nie spojrzał na mnie, gdy stanęłam koło niego.

_Kiedy __ł__zy p__ł__yn__ą__ po twojej twarzy,_

_kiedy tracisz co__ś__ niezast__ą__pionego._

_Kiedy kogo__ś__ kochasz, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, __ż__e go stracisz._

_Czy mog__ł__oby by__ć__ gorzej?_

- Chcesz być sam? – spytałam nieśmiało. Głos mi lekko zadrżał. James pokręcił powoli głową, co znaczyło iż chce, żebym została. Ucieszyłam się, bo mnie nie odtrącił. Usiadłam koło niego, nie patrząc mu w twarz… Szczerze mówiąc - bałam się. Nie chciałam, by ten widok zapadł mi w pamięć – by jego zazwyczaj wesołe oczy pojawiające się w moich wspomnieniach były przepełnione łzami. Nigdy bym tego nie zapomniała.

- Była dla mnie najważniejszą kobietą, moja najukochańszą matką – powiedział cicho James po długim czasie. Milczałam, pozwalając mu, by się wygadał, powiedział, co mu leży na sercu. – Urodziła mnie i wychowała. Pamiętam, jak zawsze przychodziła do mnie w nocy, jak płakałem, gdy byłem mały. Zawsze tuliła mnie wtedy do piersi, całowała w włosy i czoło, po czym nuciła do ucha pocieszające piosenki,szeptała… Na każde urodziny piekła mi orzechowy tort w kształcie kafla, bo wiedziała, że będę wspaniałym ścigającym* jak tata. Ze spokojem nosiła moje wybryki oraz humory, kupiła mi pierwszą miotełkę, nigdy we mnie nie zwątpiła, podobnie jak ojciec. Była po prostu najwspanialsza… – urwał. Z moich oczu znów popłynęły łzy, wiedziałam, że on też płacze. Wszystko płakało razem z nami, nawet anioły. Nie wytrzymałam. Objęłam go ramieniem i przytuliłam do piersi, kładąc podbródek na jego głowie, a ręką głaszcząc po policzku.

- A teraz odeszła – rzekł cicho. – Zostawiła mnie, tatę i Syriusza niespodziewanie. Dlaczego? – spytał.

To ostatnie słowo powtarzał wiele razy, próbując na nie odpowiedzieć. Objął mnie w talii i ścisnął mocno. Jego matka też go tak kiedyś tuliła do piersi, swojego jedynego syna i rozmawiała z nim, pocieszała. _Szkoda, że jej nie poznałam. Musiała być naprawdę wspaniała i mądra _pomyślałam. Jednak rzeczywistość jest brutalna, potrafi zniszczyć coś i zastąpić to rozczarowaniem.

- Ona nigdy cię nie zostawi, James – powiedziałam cicho. – Nie zostawiła ciebie, twojego taty i Syriusza gdy żyła i teraz też tego nie zrobi. Ona kocha was nadal, myśli o was. Twoja mama zawsze będzie z tobą, w twoim sercu i będzie nadal. Na pewno cieszy się teraz, że cię wychowała. Nie chciałaby, żebyś cierpiał, tak jak kiedyś, wiesz? Śmierć nie jest końcem – to dopiero początek czegoś nowego, to niczym nowy rozdział jakieś historii, etap, który musi przejść każdy z nas. Zawsze będzie z tobą.

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu przez długi czas. Cisza była chyba najlepszym dla nas towarzyszem. James nic nie mówił, tylko nadal tulił się do mnie. Z czasem deszcz ustał, aż w końcu przestał padać. Widać było teraz wyraźnie błonia, Zakazany Las, góry i Hogwart. Powoli odchodziła rozpacz, a przychodziła nadzieja. Spojrzałam w jedno z okien Hogwartu – paliło się w nim światło.

_Ś__wiat__ł__a zaprowadz__ą__ ci__ę__ do domu_

_i rozpal__ą__ ci__ę__ a__ż__ do ko__ś__ci._

_A ja spróbuj__ę__ ci__ę__ uleczy__ć_.

Gdy James w pewnym momencie ścisnął mi rękę, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy swoimi, już nie wilgotnymi od łez orzechowymi tęczówkami, dostrzegłam w nich iskierkę nadziei. _To dobry znak, _pomyślałam, po czym razem spojrzeliśmy w niebo, na którym powoli znikały kłębiaste chmury, a zza nich zaczęły nieśmiało wyglądać gwiazdy.


End file.
